


Fate: Plus Ultra

by NK_King



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fate adapted to the HeroAca-verse, Initial Canon Plot glossed over until Shirou starts to get involved, Nirengeki Shoda replaced by Shirou, Plot, Quirks replaced Magecraft, Slow Build, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NK_King/pseuds/NK_King
Summary: The Kaleidoscope is wide and varied, even having a universe with quirks in place of magic. Shirou Emiya lives in a world where heroes are everywhere, but the world of heroes isn't quite as heroic as it seems at first glance. The only problem he has is his seemingly unheroic quirk.To become a true hero of justice...To escape the seemingly inevitable fate that his quirk has limited him to...To fulfill his promise, he must go beyond his limits. Plus Ultra!





	1. A Hero’s First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: I love both the Nasuverse and the Heroaca world, but I am going to take some liberties with making the two worlds fit together. Magic doesn't exist in this fic, and some characters will have different backstories, but I will try my best to keep their characters relatively intact and recognizable. It will be primarily Nasuverse backgrounds changing to fit the Heroaca world, but I may take liberties with some characters who still haven't been fully fleshed out. 
> 
> Also, don't own either the Fate source material or the Hero academia source material, etc. etc. 
> 
> Enjoy!)

_When I was little, I wanted to be a hero for justice._

 

_Wanted? What do you mean? Did you give up?_

 

_Yeah… It’s unfortunate, but… being a hero is a limited time thing. And being a true hero of justice is even harder as you grow up. I just wish I found that out earlier._

 

_I see. I guess it can’t be helped._

 

_Yeah._

 

_That’s why, I’ll take your place. It’s impossible since you’re an adult, but it should be fine if I took your place since I’m still a kid. I’ll take on your dream for you. I’ll make it come true for you._

 

_I see... I’m relieved then._

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A hero for justice.

 

That was his dream.

 

Or rather, the one that he had inherited.

 

And right now, he was on track to be just what he had dreamt of for as long as he could remember.

 

Considering he could only remember roughly half of his supposed life though, he figured it didn’t really have as much meaning as it might to other people. The thing about him is that Shirou Emiya is an orphan. Not once, but twice over. And the first time was apparently so traumatic for him, that he lost all memories of his life before the fire.

 

Now though, Shirou was finally on track to fulfilling his adopted father’s dream. Even if being a true hero of justice like he wanted seemed impossible. Because it wasn’t impossible. He knew that it wasn’t. He saw proof of it everyday. Everyone did in fact.

 

That proof’s name is All Might.

 

The number one hero in all of Japan and even the world. Who was so powerful and heroic, he never exploited any of his fame or popularity at all. Most of his merchandise was done by third parties on the agreement that 60% of the profits went to charities of the number one hero’s choosing.

 

No other hero was as charitable, humble, and pure heroic as All Might. Which is why All Might was his goal. Not just an idol to be admired, All Might was a goal for him to reach for, to be as amazing and wonderful as him.

 

Which is why he was now a part of UA High. The most prestigious high school in all of Japan, with the absolute best heroics department. It was a point of pride for him that he was now standing at the entrance to the high school. Its entrance exam was tough in tons of ways, but he had managed to pass it, even if his quirk wasn’t the best suited for combat. When he was first adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya, the man who saved his life, he didn’t even remember if he had a quirk. Hell, once they did find out what it was, no records showed anyone his age with anything like it, so he never even found out who his birth family was. His quirk is called Craftsman, and it allows him to perfectly analyze anything he wants within his sight, he could then see a theoretical blueprint of the item in question and how to make it himself or improve it as he wished. If he wanted to use his quirk in a more active manner, he could even manipulate the items in question if he had his hands on them, in order to make it stronger, weaker, fix it if its broken, improve it, create a whole new item of that material, etc. at the cost of using his own stamina. He could even tell the details of the history of the item if he wanted. The more details he wanted, the closer to the object he had to be.

 

In short, his quirk was amazing… from a support point of view. From a hero’s point of view, it was hardly something that could be utilized for combat or rescue barring certain cases. But while everyone looked down on his dream to be a hero, he refused to back down and learned how to utilize his quirk to fit what he wanted to do. Kiritsugu was doubtful when he was still alive and Taiga outright tried to get him to quit and push him into becoming a support technician. His childhood friend Shinji even laughed at his dream. But now he was here. Accepted into the Hero program. Recognized, that his quirk had more meaning to it than what everyone else first thought.

 

For the past 3 years since Kiritsugu died, Shirou had trained himself in every way possible to fulfill his dream of being a hero. He found new and creative uses for his quirk even. At first he tried to see whether he could manipulate his own body with his quirk. Which proved successful though painful. He later learned to manipulate electronics down to their circuitry, inspiring him to see to what level exactly he could manipulate things. How small scale, could he really go? And the answer. As small as he wanted. Over the course of the past year, he had been using his quirk to craft his body’s muscles to develop in all the right ways. He managed his body to become healthy and strong. And in short bursts, he could even use his quirk to make him stronger or faster or more durable than he already was. He could make his skin hard as a rock if he wanted to, though it was a struggle to do so since it wasn’t natural for him to do so and it took his focus and was uncomfortable when he did. He could even manipulate things at the atomic level if he focused hard enough, though it was always a struggle for him. If he had the necessary materials for something, he could easily construct it using his quirk.

 

In a more mundane manner, he similarly used his quirk to improve upon his already incredible cooking prowess. He could craft absolutely perfect meals and if he used his quirk in a more active manner, it would be done in no time flat really. It was the perfect regular practice for him, giving him food to help fuel his own energy intensive quirk when he was training it by himself.

 

During the entrance exam, he scored well on the written part, and during the practical exam, he had utilized the remains of some other students destroyed robot in order to fashion a weapon and some armor while he was at it. Since it took some time to find some robot remains and prepare himself, he only managed to get 25 villain points. But when the letter came in the mail,  he saw that there were rescue points also, and because he literally dove in and shielded some people from a robot attack using his armored body, he guessed he gained enough that way to still get in. In total, he saw that he was placed at 2nd place, with the 25 villain points and 50 rescue points. It was actually a surreal moment when he saw he ranked 2nd, considering he originally was unsure he would get in with how many villain points he got.

 

Now he was starting his first day at UA. And he moved to head inside. He’d been standing in awe of the place for long enough now.

 

Only to be tripped and crash to the ground.

 

“Oh god… who put a brick wall here?” a voice moaned from behind him. Shirou grunted as he lifted himself up off the ground and turned to see the boy who had crashed into his back just now. He looked like a first year student just like him, although he was a bit shorter and wiry looking than him. The kid on the ground in front of him had dark green hair and still looked rather out of it. He reached down with his hand then, “Here, I’ll help you up.”

 

“Huh? Oh… Thanks,” the boy mumbled as he took his hand and then began to dust himself off.

 

He gave a reassuring smile back, “No problem. Just try to be careful watching where you walk next time so we don’t crash into the ground again.”

 

The boy’s eyes bulged out as he registered his words, bowing furiously at him, “AHHHH I’M SO SORRY! I DIDN’T REALIZE I RAN INTO YOU!”

 

Caught off guard by his energetic apology, he just waved his hand, “Ah, it’s forgiven and forgotten so long as you be careful next time. Anyway, we should head in before classes start. Don’t want to be late for the first day!”  
  
The boy nodded in agreement as they both walked in together, “Oh, by the way. My name is Shirou Emiya. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Oh. Nice to meet you Emiya-san. I’m Izuku Midoriya. What class are you?”

 

“Ah. I’m in Class 1-B. I’m part of the Heroic’s department. How about you?”

 

“Oh I’m in Class 1-A. I’m part of the Heroics department too! I didn’t realize you’re a first year like me.”

 

He nodded his head in confirmation, “Yup! It’s been my dream to be a hero. I honestly wasn’t sure I’d ever get a chance to become a hero, much less get into UA’s hero program.”

 

Midoriya’s eyes widened in response, “Eh? Me too actually. It’s a bit surreal to be here. Like I keep expecting to wake up.”

 

He grinned back, “I understand. Let’s both do our bests today, Midoriya-san.” He stuck out his hand and they shook on it, “Of course. Best of luck to you Emiya-san.”

 

As they shook hands, Shirou was startled by something he saw behind Midoriya. It looked like a big yellow… caterpillar? rolling on the ground before stopping by a room. “Huh. That’s a odd sight… Anyway, I’ll see you around Midoriya-san. Good luck on your first day.” He turned to leave towards his classroom down the hall and heard the faint sound of Midoriya loud gasp of shock as apparently there was a person in that caterpillar-esque thing.

 

He entered his class to find most people had already entered and taken their seats all around. But people were chatting and getting to know one another. He saw small clusters of people talking and getting to know each other. He found a seat near a window, when the two girls in front of him turned to take a look at him. “Oh, hello there! Nice to see a fellow redhead around here! Although wow, yours is a real deep red. Mine’s only a bright orange. I’m Itsuka Kendo, and this is my friend, Yui Kodai!”

 

He put his things down as he took his seat, “Ah. Nice to meet you Kendo-san, Kodai-san. I’m Shirou Emiya.”

 

Yui just gave a monotone “Hello” before Kendo had a large grin on her face as she leaned in, “Hey, hey Emiya-kun, were you in the same training area as me during the practical? I thought you looked familiar. Were you the one that was all armored up and swinging around that sword?”

 

Slightly embarrassed, he blushed as he answered, “O-oh ya. I guess so. Sorry Kendo-san, I don’t recall seeing you. I was very erm, tunnel visioned you could say, during the test.”

 

She chuckled in response, “Ah, that’s no problem. I was just surprised you had that stuff. Most people could only have stuff if it was necessary for their own quirks and it didn’t seem like it was for managing your quirk at all. What is your quirk anyway?”

 

“Oh. Ah, that stuff I didn’t bring in with me. I used my quirk to make that stuff. And it’s called ‘Craftsman’, and I used it to make some of the broken robot parts into my armor and sword.”

 

Her eyes sparkled when she heard that, “Oh wow! That sounds so cool. I wish I could do something like that. My quirk is nice and all, but it's so much more straightforward in its use.” He cocked his head in question, making her flustered as she quickly added on, “Oh ya! I forgot to mention, my quirk is called ‘Big Fist’, and it’s pretty much what its name is. I can make my hands bigger. That’s all.”

 

“I see. That’s not bad at all though. Much more combat oriented and heroic looking than what I can do at least. Even rescue work seems like it’d be a great help with.” He said with a shrug. He closed his eyes as he thought of the pros and cons of her quirk versus his own. He had never really thought of it in that way, but he did suppose his own quirk was rather versatile in ways that most other peoples weren’t. And internally, he was a bit excited since it was the first time he had ever heard someone compliment his quirk without saying it was great for being a support tech or poorly suited for being a hero. He then turned to the one person in their conversation who hadn’t really talked at all, “Oh, how about you, Kodai-san?”

 

She looked back with her blank face, “Me? My quirk is called ‘Size’. I can change the size of things I touch, but it doesn’t work on living things.”

 

Despite her lack of emotion, her words excited Shirou, “Oh wow. That sounds like it’d be great for rescue work and even just day to day stuff. Is the effect permanent or is there a time limit? And is there a limit to what you can alter?”

 

She quirked her head to the side in thought, “I’ve never tried to see how long they can last. Typically they return to normal when I put my fingers together. I know there is a limit to how big I can make things but I’m not sure about how small.”

 

He grinned as several different ideas popped into his head. If she made something big, then it would potentially be easier for him to manipulate with his own quirk, and then returning it to normal would then have all the changes he made still part of it. Like if he took a microprocessor, he could make it more efficient, but it’d be easier and quicker if she made it big before he changed it.

 

Before he could give voice to his ideas though, the door opened loudly and a large man with a orange mask and a red skin tight hero suit on, entered the room. The conversations of everyone quieted immediately, “Alright, listen up everyone. I’m your home room teacher, Sekijiro Kan. We’re running a little late, so we’ll run through the rest of the introductions later. For now, we’re all gonna go to the start of the term orientation. Then, we’ll run through some tests to see where everyone’s at.”

 

There was something about the teacher that seemed familiar to him. He didn’t really keep up with most of the hero scene but he wasn’t deaf or blind to what happened around him. But he didn’t look like any of the top 10 heroes he saw on the charts. But he must have at one point been on some public chart.

 

A chorus of “Yes Sensei” and “Got it” rang out as the teacher waited on a response. “All right, everyone get up and let’s go.” He left just as quickly as he entered, making everyone stand in a rush to follow.

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The rest of the day was a blur of Shirou meeting new people and seeing amazing pro heroes as their teachers. The principal, who he had heard of before, really was a small animal but a lot more energetic in his speech to the school than he would have thought. Though, he supposed that was typical for most school principals. He talked alot about the unity of the school and the great expectations they all had for each student.

 

And yet… when Shirou looked to the left of where Class 1-B was all seated, there was a huge gap of empty chairs. It seemed as if all of Class 1-A was missing from the orientation. Still though, the day proceeded smoothly after the opening ceremony finished. He even figured out who Kan-sensei was, when he overheard one of his classmates. Kan-sensei was the pro hero, Vlad King, the Blood Hero. He’d seen him before because he was ranked 10 on the list of hero’s that look like villains.

 

Afterwards, Kan-sensei had them all put on gym uniforms and then they went through the standard fitness test, but were allowed to fully use their quirks to help out. Suffice to say, some people did better than others and excelled in some tests because their quirks were better suited to it. He on the other hand did above average in each of them. His use of his quirk helped his body reach peak physical capabilities naturally, and if he used it while he did the exercises, his body was capable of doing even better, nearing superhuman levels, if not at the very least a professional athletes levels.

 

For most of the students, it was a fun experience to utilize their quirks as much as they wanted, but to Shirou, it was more routine, considering he used his so often when he exercised and all. Still though, while he didn’t stand out from everyone else in any particular exercise, he did better than most in each and he was proud of it. He also got to meet all his other classmates. And see their quirks in actions. Kendo managed to score the highest in the grip strength, even higher than Shishida, whose Beast quirk made him insanely strong too. Tokage got the best standing long jump score considering her quirk let her detached body parts levitate. Needless to say, it was a little unsettling to watch, but fascinating all the same. Shiozaki used her vines to just transport her over the standing long jump and Tsuburaba did well too considering he kept himself in the air with his solid air quirk. Tokage also did the best with the ball throw quirk due to being able to throw her arm with the ball and keep it going for over 3000 meters away from her body. Fukidashi did the best in the 50m dash considering he just said “Bang” and it propelled him all the way in the span of 2.53 seconds. The distance run though was won by Tsunotori who just sent out her horns and rode on them while everyone else slowly tired. And that Monoma guy was a bit annoying considering how he would always wait last to go, considering he would just “borrow” the quirk of whoever did best and then get a high score.

 

He did feel bad for some of his classmates, who similarly bemoaned how their own quirks didn’t do much in these particular exercises, like Awase’s. But it was still a good time where he got to meet and learn about his classmates. Now though, the day was officially over. And even though he could head home, he wanted to see more of the school and it wasn’t like he had anyone to go home to. He had just talked with his classmates as they all left, and then once they did, he went around to the other classrooms to see if there were any people left there for him to meet.

 

He had no one waiting for him at home, and just like how he was back in middle school, he liked to meet everyone he could and offer his help to anyone around him. It was what earned him the nickname as the “Janitor” back at his middle school, since he would fix up school equipment and anything else that people would bring to him from home. He never took payment for his work either, except in the rare case where someone was especially insistent, though he then insisted that the repayment not be monetary. He felt immoral to use his quirk for profit, unless it helped in any actual paid job. Which is why his part time job as a waiter at the Copenhagen Cafe appealed to him. It didn’t rely on his quirk, although he did use it to help maintain some of the Cafe’s electronics.

 

No one was still in Class 1-A’s homeroom when he walked by, but in class 1-C, there were two people left in there, one of whom he was surprised to see when he walked in. One of them had wild dark indigo hair and looked like a half awake zombie, while the other guy had blue curly hair and a cocky grin plastered on his face, like usual. “Huh? Shinji?! Is that you?” he called out in shock.

 

The guy with the blue curly hair turned then and saw him, “Oh! Shirou! What a surprise to see you here. I didn’t realize you got into UA also. Are you a part of the general studies also? Or support department like we always thought you’d do best in?” he replied, his usual cocky tone absent as he was taken by genuine surprise to see him there.

 

Shinji Matou was Shirou’s childhood friend, who would constantly pick on him. Shinji was just like that though, and he was rather bitter about most things, which Shirou understood, even if he strongly disagreed with Shinji’s behavior at times. Because, the thing about Shinji, is that he was quirkless. Which made it even more surprising that he would attend UA, even if it was just the general studies department that he joined. Shinji used to talk about how amazing it would be to be a hero and use his quirk to fight villains. But when he found out he was quirkless, he became bitter towards heroes, and took particular fun in poking fun at Shirou’s dream to be a hero.

 

Which is why he nervously chuckled as he scratched his cheek, “Uh, no actually. I’m not in either department.” Shinji took a few steps closer as he looked puzzled, “Huh? You decided to join the business department? That’s unusual though. I really thought you’d be a support tech.”

 

He started to sweat a little as he waved his hand, “Ah, uhm. That’s not it either. Y-you see… I’m a part of the heroicsdepartmentandI’minclass1-B” he stammered out quickly.

 

Shinji froze up then, before suddenly being right in front of his face with a strange look, “H-huh… I think my hearing must be off, could you repeat your words Shi-rou-kun?” he said, sounding as if he was biting off each word.

 

He was starting to get really nervous with Shinji’s face looming in front of his, when the other guy who was still sitting at his desk piped up, “He said he’s in the heroics department, class 1-B. No need to get so worked up Matou.”

 

Shinji turned around furiously then, “Oi, butt out of this you-” was all he managed to get out before he suddenly turned silent and still like a statue. “Jeez, just calm down. Once your body at least has calmed down, I’ll release it.”

 

Shirou was surprised and stepped to the side and saw that Shinji had become entirely blank faced and was breathing more and more slowly as if he was really calming down using breathing exercises. He turned to the other guy, “Uh, what did you do to him?” he asked nervously.

 

He just looked between Shinji and him before answering, “My quirk is called ‘Brainwashing’. I just hijacked his mind so he’d calm himself down. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna make him do anything else or keep him like that.” Shirou’s eyes just bulged as he listened to the other guy. A quirk like that was crazy and had tons of potential of what to do. Good and bad.

 

“Wow. That’s insanely useful. But you don’t have to use it on him. He just trash talks a lot. He’ll be upset for a little but we’ve known each other a long time. He’ll get over it. Not like you can be around him all the time, right?” He said, a grin on his face.

 

The guy closed his eyes in thought, “Hm, I guess not. Still though, it’s a pain if he were to start yelling. I’m Hitoshi Shinso by the way.”

 

He blinked as he realized he hadn’t actually introduced himself either, “Oh. I’m Shirou Emiya. Nice to meet you Shinso-san.”

 

He nodded back, “You as well. Anyway, Matou and I were talking about extracurriculars here but since he’s so worked up and likely to still be when I let him go, I’m just gonna head home now. It’d be too troublesome to listen to him right now.” He got up from his desk then and grabbed his bag on his way out. “Have a nice day Emiya-san.”

 

“Thanks. You too Shinso-san. It was nice to meet you.” Shinso left then and he was left alone with the still zombified Shinji, when he was contemplating leaving also to avoid Shinji waking up and starting his rant again. Only for Shinji to wake up right as he was turning to sneak away.

 

“Huh?” Shinji said, confused. He turned around and looked, seeing only Shirou there before clenching his fists. “Shinso that bastard!” He glared at him then, making him nervous once again. Before he could try to say anything to calm the bull in front of him though, Shinji just huffed, grabbed his bag, and stormed out.

 

Left alone in the classroom, he just sighed to himself. _Man, Shinji’s still got that chip on his shoulder. Hopefully he’ll come around to accept that. And be happy for me that I managed what I always dreamed of._ He left the empty classroom behind, and continued on his tour of the different classes. 1-D and 1-E had no one left, but in the support department workshop, he heard a loud ruckus from the inside. “Oi! Hatsume, just because you passed the safety test LITERALLY an hour ago, doesn’t mean you have access to everything just yet!”

 

Curious, he stuck his head into the workshop to see a short skinny shirtless man wearing what looked like excavation equipment trying to push back a busty girl with salmon pink dreadlocks and a pair of goggles on her head. The man must have somehow noticed him as he called out, “Hey! You there! Please help me restrain her!”

 

He sweatdropped at the scene and scratched his face nervously as he debated what to do. On the one hand, he did feel pity for the guy, but on the other, he didn’t want to insert himself into other people’s messes. But the decision was made for him as the man shouted, “Damnit. C’mon, as a teacher, I am ordering you to help stop her before she uses some potentially dangerous equipment without my say so!”

 

Sighing, he dropped his bag as he walked forth and helped grab the girl from behind. She was surprisingly strong as she just kept trying to walk forward and was apparently muttering to herself the entire time, and as he held her, he heard faint ramblings of what sounded like… a jetpack idea? Once he and the teacher managed to subdue her and put her down into a chair, she seemed to snap out of whatever crazed trance she was in, “Huh? Oh. Why am I sitting down when there’s so much work to do?” She made to stand up when he pushed down on her shoulders to get her to stay.

 

“Wait just a moment please!” He pleaded, not wanting to have her go back into her crazy strong focused mindset. She just turned as if noticing him for the first time, “Huh? Who are you?” She looked towards the teacher, “Eh. Majima-sensei, who is this guy?”

 

The man, Majima-sensei apparently, just shrugged, “I don’t know. He just poked his head in and I drafted him to help restrain your crazy self.” Shirou chuckled sheepishly before coughing and extending his hand, “Hi. I’m Shirou Emiya, part of Class 1-B. Nice to meet you.”

 

The girl’s eyes took on a wild shine before shaking his hand, “I’m Mei Hatsume. You’re in the Heroics department, right? Would you be willing to come to me if you need any support items? I would be willing to make anything you need and more!”

 

Startled by the intensity of the girl, he moved back a little, “Oh um. Sure I guess?” She started to shake his hand vigorously then, “YES! Alright! We got a deal! Time for me to get to work even faster then!” She jumped up and tried to book it to a workbench, but was stuck in place as she tried to move forward. It took her a second before she realized she wasn’t moving when she looked back to where Shirou still held her hand and was trying to stop her from running off. “Wait a second Hatsume-san! I didn’t even say if I needed anything.” She turned back with a glint in her eye, “Oh! What do you need? Wait, first! What’s your quirk? Do you need a weapon? Or armor? Or how about a jetpack? Or maybe a headset or goggles?” She was going to ramble on when he interrupted, “None of those things. Slow down a little bit.”

 

Majima-sensei laughed at his words, “Ha, I’ve known her for all of a single day, and even I know she can’t just ‘slow down’. Best of luck, kid.” He shot a glare at the unhelpful teacher. _Tch, and to think I helped you when you were in need. Ungrateful teacher._ He turned his gaze back to the girl in front of him who was practically hopping in excitement, “First off, my quirk is ‘Craftsman’, meaning I can analyze and recreate something perfectly by hand if I wanted, or if I had the materials use my quirk to make it. So I don’t really need anything in particular.”

 

Hatsume looked thrilled as he described his quirk, and then deflated quickly when she heard he didn’t need anything. She started to curl up looking as if he kicked her puppy when he began to feel immensely guilty. “Wait wait wait! If I ever do need anything, I promise I’ll mention it to you. I’ll even make sure that if any of my classmates mention they need something, to direct them your way, ok?”

 

She shot up then with a victorious smirk before wrapping him up in a hug, “Oh great! Thank you thank you thank you Emiya-kun!” She shook him like a rag doll and he could feel his soul leaving his body as she squeezed tightly. She eventually let go of him, but only because the teacher ordered her to before she “accidentally kills off her new link to the hero department”. He took a few gasping breaths trying to regain the air that was forcibly squeezed out of his body, before he turned to the teacher, “By the way, Majima-sensei, even though I’m in the hero department, because my quirk is so well suited to support tech work, is it ok if I occasionally come by the workshop and help out?”

 

Shirou never liked how everyone tried to push him into being a support tech and giving up on being a hero. But he could admit it could help with developing support gear and all that. Besides, he liked to help wherever he could, and it would also get him the chance to practice using his quirk more in order to develop it.

 

The teacher blinked in surprise before rubbing his chin in thought, “Huh. Never really had another departments student want to come in before, but I guess it can be done. I’ll just need you to get a form signed and complete the safety test before that.” Shirou nodded in agreement, before he was grabbed by his shoulders. Hatsume was leaning in then, “Eh? You’re gonna be here to help with making babies with me?! That’ll be wonderful! With your quirk, you and I could make perfect babies together!”

 

He blushed furiously at her wording, “W-what are you talking about?!” Majima-sensei chuckled again at his plight, “As far as I’ve been able to tell, her inventions are her ‘babies’ as she calls them.” This let Shirou release a sigh of relief, though his blush was still prominent on his face. He took Hatsume’s hands off his shoulders as he then followed the teacher to get the form he needed to sign and have signed by his guardian before he could then take the safety test. The teacher was explaining how the safety test would be handled and how he’d get a brief lesson from him beforehand, but Hatsume kept on rambling in the background about having him help with some babies she has that could be perfected and how excited she was to make new babies with him and names for those babies, which made his face slowly match his hair color as time went by.

 

By the time he was done getting everything he needed to know from Majima-sensei, he was having a hard time thinking. While though he wasn’t as… interested… in the other gender as most boys his age, he still had some healthy interest. It was just he also had respect and self control. But Hatsume’s talk made it hard for him to ignore this interest, especially when she kept clinging to him every few minutes when a particular idea excited her and she “wanted to work on making that baby with him”.

 

There was only so much a guy could reasonably take.

 

In the end, he left the classroom and sat slumped against the wall for a few minutes as he tried to regain control over himself and his blush died down. Finally feeling his heart no longer beating like crazy, he got up and went over to a water fountain to get a drink, before he continued on his way to tour the last of the first year classes. After getting detoured by meeting Shinji and Shinso, and Hatsume and Majima-sensei, he doubted there were still students left. Which was why he was so surprised to hear some commotion coming from his next destination. He walked a bit faster as he heard the voices start to escalate in noise to see a apparent stand-off in the hallways of the business department.

 

Between the classrooms, there appeared to be three different groups arguing with one another. As he got closer, he heard the shouts of “Begone you foul witch!” and “Calm down you two!” and “Keep being rude to her and we’ll show you a real witch!”. It was only when he got closer that he shouted out, “Hey hey everyone. What’s going on here? I could hear the shouting from two halls down.”

 

He got closer to see a group of 4 guys standing off against 4 girls and another two, a girl and a guy, trying to keep the two opposing groups away from one another. He was surprised though once he got closer, as he recognized the girls right away. “Eh? Tohsaka-san? Saegusa, Makidera, Himuro-san? You all are going here too?” Rin Tohsaka was a friend he sort of knew from middle school. She was the most popular girl back there, and Yukika Saegusa, Kaede Makidera, and Kane Himuro were Tohsaka’s closest friends and practically her fan group at the same time. The girls looked at him in surprise then, before looking to one another. Tohsaka spoke up first with a smile on her face, “Emiya-kun, I’m surprised you’re attending UA. But please don’t get in the way of this right now.” Her face somehow became even more serene as she then turned to face the group of guys, “We just need to teach them the value of manners, which is vital for anyone participating in the business course here at UA. Isn’t that right, Ryuudou-san?”

 

The guy in question looked like a average person, a little tall with plain black hair and glasses. He was flanked by a plain faced guy with swirls on his face, a small green haired guy with overly large glasses, and a portly guy with a really over the top hairdo. Ryuudou-san’s face became stern then, “Don’t fall for her tricks! She’s just a witch who wants to put the rest of the business department under her thumb! I won’t allow it! Even if you do happen to know her, trust me when I say you don’t know how much of a deceitful person she really is!” His words seemed to make Tohsaka’s smile get more and more serene, making it somehow more menacing in the process.

 

Which only earned the two of them a smack from a newspaper, as the girl in the middle who was holding them back with the help of the other guy, took the opportunity to hit them in the head with her paper. “Both of you are being ridiculous and I’m getting tired of it! It’s almost been a hour since the last bell rang and people left! Leave it alone!”

 

Shirou coughed into his hand then, “Actually, I am fully aware of how Tohsaka-san can be. Still though, you are not being very civil in this matter either.” Somehow, his words seemed to gather both of their attention, and he could feel two glares being drilled into his head. Undeterred, considering he has known Tohsaka since middle school, he pushed on, “Anyway, you two are making a racket so I figured someone needed to make sure a actual fight isn’t going to break out. What seems to be the problem here? Maybe as a third party, I could help mediate?”

 

Shouts from both sides erupted as they tried to tell their side of the story, irritating him as he couldn’t hear them over one another. “Enough!” he shouted out, getting them both to shut up. He pointed to the guys first, “Alright, you first. What happened?” which elicited a quiet huff of indignation from the girls.

 

The guy’s leader smiled in triumph and began, “My name is Issei Ryuudou, and I am the newly elected class representative for Class 1-I. As we were leaving class today, I happened to overhear Tohsaka-san, the newly elected class representative for Class 1-K, try to cozy up to Mitsuzuri-san here, who is the class representative for Class 1-J. I could immediately tell something was off about her, and seeing as how she has a unnatural aura about her, I intervened before she could try to sink her claws into Mitsuzuri-san and get effective control of the first year business department! It’s not my fault that I happened to see the truth behind her facade!”

 

Shirou facepalmed as he listened to Ryuudou-san’s exaggerated and biased story. He then turned to the girls, “Ok, now what’s your side of the story?” Tohsaka grinned then before going on, “Well, me and my friends here were just getting ready to leave school when we heard about how Mitsuzuri-san here was the class representative for Class 1-J. We thought it’d be nice to introduce ourselves since I would be working with her in the future here, and maybe make a new friend and invite her to some dinner with us. When out of nowhere, Ryuudou-san barged in, demanding to know what was going on. When we were taken off guard by his _brazen_ actions, we told him to leave. But then he went on and on about how we should stay away from her. He just kept being rude, and my friends were so distressed, they kept trying to defend my name against his warrantless attacks.”

 

Shirou was starting to regret his decision to get in between them and this situation, and was rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He then turned to the girl in the middle, “And how much of either side was true?” The girl in the middle, Mitsuzuri-san, had short auburn hair and looked both tired and annoyed. “Well, Tohsaka-san’s story is closer to the truth, but both are rather biased against one another. Gotou-san over here is the deputy class representative for Class 1-J, and he and I were just discussing what we expect to have to take up as our responsibilities for class representatives, when Tohsaka and her friends came up and introduced themselves. We were having a nice conversation when Ryuudou-san butted in. It was plain to see that he didn’t like Tohsaka-san, but they’ve never met till just now which makes no sense to me why he doesn’t like her at all. But they’ve been trading thinly veiled insults for the past while and then Tohsaka’s friends here wanted to fight back in Tohsaka’s name, while Ryuudou-san’s classmates there were trying to keep him back also. I’ve been trying to keep Ryuudou-san away from them and Gotou-san’s been holding back the girls. I’m Ayako Mitsuzuri by the way.”

 

He let out a sigh of frustration then. “It’s clear to me now that Ryuudou-san was the instigator of this incident.” Issei looked shocked and appalled then, “What?! But, I was just trying to look out for my fellow classmates against her!” Shirou looked more annoyed at his words then, “That may be, but you went about it in a entirely rude manner.” He then turned to the girls, “And you all aren’t innocent either. You let this situation escalate, which is unacceptable considering that you have apparently been here since the last bell rang and have detained both yourselves and poor Mitsuzuri-san and Gotou-san who only wanted to keep the peace.” The girls flinched at his admonishment then, before Rin then cocked her head to the side and looked at him curiously, “Wait, Emiya-san… Why are you still here so late, huh?”

 

He shrugged in response, “Ah, well I have no one waiting at home, so I figured I’d go through the other classes to meet my fellow first years. I met a few students, and went and talked to the support department about being able to use the workshop even though I’m not part of their program, and then I heard this loud argument taking place.” Tohsaka’s eyes flashed a bit of understanding at his words, but then his words got her curiosity, “Wait… you’re not part of the support department?”

 

He smiled and puffed his chest out in pride, “Nope! I’m in Class 1-B. I’m part of the Heroics department.” Tohsaka and her friends all had wide eyes and open mouths at his statement, before her friends mobbed forward, with each of them going “Wow! I’m proud of you Emiya-san!” and “I knew you could do it!” and “C-congratulations Emiya-san!”. Tohsaka herself was just stunned silent for a moment, before her mind caught up, “Wow. I’m impressed Emiya-kun.” She then had a sly smile on her face, “Hey, hey Emiya-kun, would you be willing to enter a partnership with us in the business department? Help us understand how to better market you and your classmates? All in the name of improving our understanding of our coursework of course.”

 

Ryuudou butted in then, “Ahah! See? She’s trying to sink her claws into you alrea-” “Sure, I’m completely fine with that.” Shirou said, cutting off Issei’s statement and making him gasp in horror. “No! Her rule is basically cemented now! The reign of the witch has begun and I was too late to stop it!” Shirou sweatdropped at the exaggerated reaction from the guy, making him speak up again, “Calm down Ryuudou-san. My assistance is gonna be for the whole business department, not just Tohsaka-san.”

 

After all that, it took him a minute to get Ryuudou-san and Tohsaka-san to agree to a truce before Ryuudou and his classmates departed. As Mitsuzuri and her vice president left soon after, Shirou remembered he didn’t mention something to Tohsaka right as she was about to head out the door. “Oh! By the way, Tohsaka-san.”

 

She turned around and looked at him curiously, “Hm?” He chuckled as he thought of what he was gonna say just now, “You know, earlier when I was walking through the different classes, I ran into an old friend of ours. Shinji Matou’s attending here too. Want me to tell him you say hello for you?” Her face froze in horror as her friends similarly gasped in shock.

 

All throughout middle school, Shinji Matou was insufferable to Rin. He tried to flirt with her and hit on her constantly, and her disgust with him was very evident each time. Both of their families were among the richest families in the area, and had long time been allies of convenience to one another. Which is why Rin’s younger sister was betrothed to Shinji, arranged by their father shortly before he died fighting a villain. Despite that fact, Shinji disdained her younger sister Sakura, and constantly hit on Rin as if to insult the Tohsaka’s even more. Shirou knew all this, and while he always tried to help her avoid Shinji, he couldn’t help but poke fun at her considering the headache she and her friends had given him with their squabble that he had to fix.

 

“H-hey, Shirou-kun. Y-you wouldn’t do that to me, right? We’re friends, right?” She stammered out. He gave a sly grin in reply, “Hm, I don’t know. Both of you are my friends after all… Hmmm, I guess I could keep your presence here secret… so long as you don’t have any more shouting matches in the hallways.” She launched herself forward and took hold of his school uniform, “Please Shirou! I promise I won’t cause you trouble! Just please! I thought I’d be rid of him here! Don’t make me suffer!”

 

Chuckling at her and feeling a bit guilty, he just took her hands off his uniform, “Hey, don’t worry. I promise I won’t, ok? I just don’t want you to get into trouble again.” She sighed in relief, before pouting, “That was mean Shirou-kun.” She turned and left with her friends in a hurry then, as if afraid Shinji would still be lurking in the school grounds.

 

Sighing to himself, he rubbed his neck as he stretched. He walked down and out the school doors, stopping at the entrance. He stretched his legs then, warming himself up. Just because he was done with school, didn’t mean he could just take it easy. So he ran the rest of the way home, practicing with using his quirk the entire time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the first chapter. I'll put out more within a week but please feel free to comment any criticisms or mistakes you see. I'll be expanding more and more on character's backstories as the story progresses, and everything will be explained in time.


	2. Combat Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirou gets his first taste of life as a hero, and Class 1-B learns to grow together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, this story will follow Shirou and Class 1-B since I don’t think I could justify replacing any Class 1-A members with Shirou, and I always feel like 1-B has lots of potential that wasn’t seen at the start of HeroAca, because I feel like Horikoshi didn’t fully plan out 1-B’s powers until later in the story. Subsequently, any main story events that are unchanged by Shirou’s presence will be glossed over. Early events might get glossed over entirely, but thing’s will be intermixed soon enough.

The next day at UA started off normally, with English class led by Present Mic sensei and Math class led by Midnight sensei. Lunch was made by Lunch Rush, the cooking hero, and even he had to say it was pretty good. After classes ended, he talked with his classmates a little before going straight over to Class 1-A to meet the other hero program students. He was shocked though when he saw Midoriya in the hallway, who he had met yesterday, with his arm in a sling and in a tattered green hero suit. He rushed over to him, “Hey! Midoriya-san, are you ok? What happened?”

 

Midoriya looked up then and looked shocked to see him, “Oh! Emiya-san. I’m fine, honestly. This here is just a result of combat training today.”

 

Shirou was a bit floored, “Eh?! You got that from training? That’s a bit severe for training. Did the other person get punished for breaking your arm?”

 

Midoriya gave a nervous chuckle at that and waved his hand, “Ah, no, it’s fine. Actually, the damage to my arm was my own doing. I just discovered my quirk and don’t really have a good handle on it, so my body isn’t really used to when I use it.”

 

He blinked. And then blinked again. “That’s crazy!” He shouted. He then placed his hand on his new friends shoulder before looking intensely. It unsettled Midoriya a little, before he started to feel better. “Eh? What’s going on?”

 

Shirou didn’t respond though, as he focused on analyzing and fixing up his friend. He’d only really done this to a few friends of his if they got injured and once when he was doing so as a experiment. He knew he could analyze and craft his own body to be stronger and healthier, and even fix any injuries he received. He could do the same with other people too, but it took a lot more focus and energy, since he wasn’t as familiar with someone else’s body than his own. He slowly put back together Midoriya’s bone fragments into place, and healed the strained muscles and broken blood vessels as he did so. After a full minute standing there, he let go of him then before wiping his forehead of any sweat that had built up. “How do you feel now, Midoriya-san?”

 

He looked down at his arm in surprise and flexed it, “Woah. It doesn’t hurt anymore. That’s amazing! You have a healing quirk, Emiya-san?”

 

He laughed, “Haha no not really per se. I just can use mine to do a little healing if I wanted. My quirk’s called ‘Craftsman’, and I can analyze something and alter it if I wish. Whether to strengthen, weaken, fix, or just plain assemble something using the same materials, I can craft it. I used it to speed up the healing and make sure everything was put back into place.”

 

Midoriya’s eyes sparkled as he looked up at him, making him more nervous as he suddenly went into a long monologue, “That’s amazing! How much can you change something? Is there a limit? Could you make a building if you had the materials? Would you be able to create something living? Ahh but how would that even work? Is your focusing a result of you trying to be careful when you’re using your quirk or does it take time to utilize? How quick does it work? I suppose it would take lots of time to make something the larger it is no matter what though. To what level can you manipulate something to do what you want? Could you reprogram a computer by just touching it?”

 

He would have continued rambling, if the door to Class 1-A hadn’t suddenly opened and several people started to come out. One of them, a spiky haired redhead noticed them, before rushing over, “Oi! Midoriya’s here! Good work earlier!”

 

Midoriya looked taken aback as he and the other students surrounded them. “Man, I don’t know what you guys were saying during your match, but you were so fired up! It was super manly!”

 

A guy with a plain face and slicked back black hair piped up next, “I can’t believe you fought evenly with Bakugo! He placed first in the entrance exam on combat points alone!”

 

A short pink skinned and haired girl with horns was jumping in place next to them and chimed in, “You did a great job dodging! It was so cool!”

 

Then, a hugely built guy with big lips wandered up from behind them, “Man, you guys did so great in the first match, which made the rest of us so fired up also!”

 

Each of them started to introduce themselves in turn, “Hey, I’m Eijirou Kirishima!” “I’m Hanta Sero!” “I’m Mina Ashido!” “I’m Sato!” All clamoring and getting close to Midoriya, before they suddenly noticed him also. “Oh, who are you?”

 

Shirou just waved hello, “Ah, I’m Shirou Emiya. I’m from Class 1-B. Nice to meet you guys.”

 

The red head walked up and threw his arm around his shoulders then, “Nice to meet you! You a friend of Midoriya’s? We’re going over the hero training we just did today.”

 

He smiled in return, “Ah not exactly. Midoriya and I met yesterday and we were just catching up a little. You guys had combat training today?”

 

Kirishima gave a toothy grin, “It was awesome! Midoriya-san here did amazing during his match and it made us all more inspired.”

 

He looked over to his new friend then to see him just nervously scratch his cheek. Right as he was about to ask what happened, he heard a cry of “Deku!” which made him turn to see a short brown haired girl rush up to them with a stack of notebooks in her hands. “Were you not healed? Why’s your arm in a sling?”

 

Midoriya stammered then, “Oh, uh, she didn’t heal me too much because it would have drained too much of my energy. But it’s fine actually, see!” He took his arm out of the sling then and showed them how he flexed his hand and arm to prove it was fine. All of them looked concerned as he did so before he continued, “It’s fine now because Emiya-san here used his quirk to help heal it!”

 

They all turned to him then and looked at him in awe a bit,  before Kirishima asked “Woah, that’s amazing. You have a healing quirk too Emiya-san?”

 

He rubbed his neck nervously as he explained again how his quirk worked and how he used it to heal Midoriya’s injuries. They all looked very impressed, although not quite as starstruck as Midoriya was earlier, which was probably a good thing honestly. He looked back to his new friend to see he was looking past them into the classroom. “Hey,” Midoriya asked, “Uraraka-san… where’s Kacchan?”

 

The short brunette girl answered him, “Oh, Bakugo? He left earlier. We all tried to stop him to stick around until you were released but he just walked out without saying anything.”

 

Before they knew it, Midoriya was running off, startling them all. “I need to catch up to him and talk to him!” He shouted back. He just sighed as he stared at Midoriya running off until he couldn’t see him any longer when he ran down the stairwell.

 

The 1-A students all looked to each other, a look of confusion on most of their faces, before turning back to him. “Anyway,” he said, turning to face the new girl that joined just now, “Uraraka-san, right? I’m Shirou Emiya. Nice to meet you.”

 

She looked back and bowed her head a little, “Oh right, I’m Ochako Uraraka. Nice to meet you Emiya-san. Thanks for fixing up Deku!”

 

He blushed a little as all of them then began to heap on praise onto him, “Ah it was nothing really. I can fix him up a bit, but it’s not anything big. Any of you guys would have done it too.” Wanting to change the subject again, he turned back to Kirishima, “Oh ya, you guys were talking about your hero training for today, right? My class hasn’t gone yet. What did you guys do?”

 

The rest of his time there was spent with the 1-A students talking about their training session. Learning how there was a villain and a hero team, and the objective was to protect or reach a bomb. He heard of how Midoriya and Uraraka managed to fight and win against Bakugo, the person who placed first in the entrance exam, and Tenya Iida, whom he met a few minutes into the story as he walked out of the 1-A classroom with several others. And how Kirishima and Sero booby trapped their building and Sato’s impressive fight. Listening to them, he also learned what mistakes they made and how they now know what to do better and so forth. He met most of 1-A that day and learned the quirks of each of them. Only 5 of them weren’t there for him to meet, but listening to each of them talk about their battle training made him pumped for the next day.

 

Soon after though they all departed and Shirou left to the support department to hand in the signed form that he got just yesterday from them. Since he was an orphan, he had his legal guardian and neighbor/older sister figure Taiga Fujimura sign it. While she eventually did sign it… it was a struggle for him to get her to.

 

_“SHIROUUUUU! Please! There must be some other place you can attend!”_

 

He was getting a headache even remembering what happened yesterday. Taiga had always loved to take care of him, even before his adoptive father passed. She even became a high school teacher at where he would have gone to if he was still in the public school system, perhaps not entirely because of him, but it was at least a factor in her decision. But UA’s faculty were all pro heroes, or retired ones at the very least. And so she was devastated to find out he would be attending there and be part of their heroics department too. And when he asked her to sign a safety form, she jumped to conclusions that it was related to the hero program and meant he would be in constant danger. Hence her waterworks display and begging. It took him the better part of an hour and a dinner bribe before she calmed down and signed it.

 

Once he got to the support department, he was surprised to see that Hatsume wasn’t there. When he asked Majima-sensei about it, he said that he had forced her to go home since he wanted to give him the safety lesson and test in peace. He was surprised that the energetic tech crazed girl accepted that and left, but he was grateful. Small mercies. Within a hour, he completed the safety lesson, and then proceeded to the safety test which he completed in half that time. He left the school soon after, finding no other first years were still left in their classes.

 

That night, he cooked himself and Taiga dinner like usual, and spent the night finishing up the assigned homework. Shirou was rather smart on his own, he knew that since for as long as he could remember, he always had good grades in school. Recently in the past two years, he had consistently ranked at or near the top of the classes he was in regarding grades. That was due to how ever since he started to dedicate himself to finding a way to use his quirk to become a hero, he had focused first on improving his body. He made his already healthy body become more fit and all around stronger. And, as he discovered, he could make himself smarter. He was careful when he played with his brain, but he had over the years helped accelerate its development and improve his cognitive skills. And if he just simply used his quirk to reinforce it, similar to how he reinforced his legs when he ran, he found it was much easier to memorize things or remember something in the middle of a test.

 

The result being that Shirou finished his schoolwork within a half hour easily. So after he finished, he debated between what part of his routine he would decide to do. In middle school, he had joined the archery club and done rather well in it. It helped that he could analyze things with his eyes and used his quirk on them to improve his vision drastically. It was also very relaxing. So he had set up a makeshift archery range at his own house. The other option being that he could practice his kendo. His kendo skills have always been good, thanks in part to Taiga constantly using him to help her practice back when she was in high school. But considering the combat test he knew was gonna take place tomorrow, and the fact that it seemed like most of his classmates seemed to have close range use of quirks, he figured it’d be better if he could compensate with a long range attack. With that settled, he went and got his bow to practice.

 

In middle school, he had never missed a single shot once unless he declared it would miss beforehand. Which is why when he practiced using his bow at home, he would incorporate… unorthodox exercises. Like running and shooting, or hitting a moving target, or both. He’d even go to ridiculous lengths away to see his effective range. He used his normal bow and arrows, and arrows made from random thing lying around him. He’d modify the arrowheads as he prepared to shoot, all types of different rigorous challenges for him. All for the purpose of making sure he would do his best when they were tested tomorrow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Now was the moment he had been waiting for. He just got into his hero suit, and looked himself over in the mirror. He had on a tight black sleeveless shirt, made of some of the newest cutting edge material for body armor with silver accents along his muscles. Followed by black pants made of the same material and black metal plated shoes. He had on seperate red sleeves connected by a metal plate on his back, and a open red skirt attached to his waist. It made him look like he had a coat on now that he looked closer.

 

He really liked the look. In actuality, when he placed the order for his hero costume, he only had the black armored clothing in mind and had them include extra cloths. Using his quirk, he refashioned them into what his outfit now looked like, having decided that the red color looked best, although the white was a close second. Satisfied that it looked good, he made to leave the locker room when he noticed most of the other guys standing still looking at him with mouths agape.

 

“... what?” He asked nervously.

 

Tsubaraba piped up, “Holy crap Emiya! That took you like 20 seconds! Also, damn you are jacked!”

 

He laughed and flushed in embarrassment. He had used his quirk to quickly take his clothing off and then put the hero costume on. Which took 5 seconds. The next 15 were spent with him cycling through the different colored cloths until he settled on the red. “Ah, it’s nothing guys. Just one of the perks of my quirk. I can take apart and put on clothing without moving really.” He decided to ignore Tsubaraba’s comment on his muscles, before trying to flee then to outside, hoping the others would finish changing soon anyhow.

 

Within 15 minutes, the rest of the class finally filtered out into the training grounds and they all looked ready to go. He heard a faint yell getting louder and louder before the ground in front of them was blasted and caved inward. “THEY SAY THE CLOTHES MAKE THE MAN YOUNG ONES!” The cloud of dust in front of them dissipated as the All Might’s figured came into view. He stepped out of the small crater he had just made, taking a look at them all, “WONDERFUL! YOU ALL LOOK LIKE HEROES! REMEMBER THAT WHENEVER YOU WEAR YOUR COSTUME, EVERYONE SHALL LOOK UP TO YOU AS A HERO!” All Might’s loud voice boomed, his words inspiring awe and pride in each of them. “Now then, shall we begin, you zygotes?!”

 

With awestruck gazes as his only reply, he continued on, “Now, take a good look around you! In a urban setting, most fights between heroes and villains take place outside. But, if you take a look at crime report numbers, crimes occur indoors much more frequently! Backroom deals, assault, robbery and more typically take place in indoor settings. In this day and age where heroes are everywhere, the truly intelligent and cunning villains hide in the shadows!” He looked down at them with an intense gaze, “Which is why for the purpose of this class’s training, you will be paired off and then pit against one another in a indoor hero versus villains battle!”

 

Kendo raised her hand then, “Why are we starting off with this instead of some more basic exercise?”

 

All Might nodded at her, “This is a real battle where you will understand the basics of combat through experience! At U.A., there is only so much time that you are here, and so we shall make the most of it and always push you to improve. Remember, PLUS ULTRA!”

 

Shiozaki stepped forward, “How will we determine the righteous victor?” Followed by Kuroiro raising his hand, “Are we choosing our partners?”

 

All Might just raised a finger to forestall any other people, “Listen up. The situation here is that a nuclear weapon is hidden away in the villain hideout. The heroes need to either defeat both villains or reach the nuclear weapon in time. On the other hand, the villains need to either keep the nuclear weapon away the entire time or defeat and capture the heroes. Now then, the teams and opponents shall be chosen at random by you drawing lots from this box!” He held up a box with a simple ‘Lots’ written on its front in english.

 

They each lined up then and drew their lots, with the teams and the matchups looking as follows:

 

Hero Team                                 Villain Team

 

Group B                 VS                Group E

 

Shirou Emiya                            Ibara Shiozaki

 

Shihai Kuroiro                          Neito Monoma

 

—-

 

Group D                VS                Group G

 

Jurota Shishida              Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

 

Togaru Kamakiri                        Yui Kodai

 

—-

 

Group F                 VS               Group A

 

Pony Tsunotori                      Kinoko Komonori

 

Itsuka Kendo                        Manga Fukidashi

 

—-

 

Group H                 VS              Group C

 

Reiko Yanagi                        Kosei Tsubaraba

 

Hiryu Rin                              Juzo Honenuki

 

—-

 

Group I                  VS              Group J

 

Yosetsu Awase                      Sen Kaibara

 

Setsuna Tokage                    Kojiro Bondo

 

—-

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Being the first ones up to fight, Shirou and Kuroiro stood to the side while Shiozaki and Monoma went in to set up. Shirou turned to his partner once he saw the villain team enter the building. “By the way Kuroiro-san, your quirk is ‘Black’, right?”

 

The guy’s hero costume was simply a black jumpsuit with light colored shoes and a wristband on his left arm. That, combined with his naturally pitch black skin made him look rather intimidating. “Ya. I can merge and move in anything that is black in color.”

 

He nodded back, “Ok. And since everyone has introduced themselves to one another, if they were paying attention, they should know generally how to avoid your quirk.”

 

Kuroiro’s mouth scowled a little, “I suppose that’s probable. But in a building, there should be plenty of shadows for me to submerge into.”

 

Shirou took a look at the building they were supposed to storm into, then shook his head, “Maybe, but looking at the building right now, the outside of each floor is made of glass entirely. Unless they pull down the shades on each floor, it’ll be hard to use your quirk.”

 

Kuroiro glared at the building briefly then, “Tch. Alright then, I suppose you have a plan to get around that then?” Shirou smiled in response.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Now, Let the indoor hero versus villain combat training between Teams B and E, start!”

 

All Might’s voice rang out through the intercom as Shirou took a deep breath. Standing by himself in front of the building, he walked in through the entrance very briefly as he used his quirk to analyze the building in its entirety. _No standard traps on any of the floors. Although several doors and staircases have been blocked off by walls of vines, and it seems… yup. All the flooring and ceiling have vines weaved through them. Looks like several false paths that are heavily protected lead to dead ends. It’d be near impossible to walk in and get to them in time. And they themselves are hidden… on the 5th floor._ Shirou thought as he processed the buildings current blueprints in his mind.

 

He nodded to himself then, and stepped out of the building, approaching the railing that lined the ramp up to the entrance. He grabbed hold of the rail, using his quirk to change the metal in his hands. He shaped the metal into four swords each of which were shaped like a chinese falchion, a bow, and the rest into a solid rod of metal, dismantling the railing in the process. Shaping them to hang onto his belt, he picked up the bow and used some fibers from the top or his armored shirt to form a flexible but sturdy bowstring. The entire process took him 30 seconds. He walked over to a nearby tree, taking down several branches and shaping them into a wooden sort of armor, on his legs and his arms.

 

Satisfied that they weren’t too heavy or restrictive, he took out his bow and quickly formed a arrow in his hand, with some of his armors cloth attached to the end. He took a deep breath before stringing the arrow and turning to face the other side of the street. Aiming high up, he let loose and the arrow sailed all the way to the 6th floor of the building. He grabbed hold of the sturdy string that was still attached to him. If he looked down, he’d see that the bottom half of his shirt had been used up and was exposing his midriff. He ran at the building then, and leaped up the side, using his quirk to draw the string back into his shirt while also running up the side of the building. Finally reaching his destination, he withdrew all the string he had used to bring him up there and then retrieved his arrow, being able to reshape it once more to be sharp. He smiled as he looked across the street to see that the building’s fifth floor was wide open for viewing. _Like I predicted. They were hoping the natural light would hinder Kuroiro,_ Shirou thought.

 

He reinforced his eyes using his quirk, and he could see the room clearly now. It was a wide open space, both entry ways being blocked off by vines, with Monoma and Shiozaki positioned at each one. Similarly, there was a cluster of vines obscuring one particular area from view. _Target found._ “Alright. The plan is proceeding as predicted. Judging from Monoma’s face, I’d guess he’s close to using up his copy of Shiozaki’s quirk. Time to begin bombardment. First objective: Subdue Monoma.”

 

He fired his arrows in quick succession then, using his quirk to form the arrows from the wood on his arms and the iron rod he clipped on. The first arrow hit through a weak point in the glass window. The second shattered it entirely. The third through eighth slammed all around Monoma, pinning him to the wall, his face showing his confusion and terror at being pinned so suddenly. Before he could sweep to the side to hit Shiozaki, he saw a wall of vines obscure her position. _Shit,_ he cursed to himself. He didn’t want to accidentally hit her and injure her, especially since if he wanted to get through the vines, he would need to use sharper, more deadly arrowheads. He instead shot four more arrows, two of them cut down the curtain of vines surrounding the ‘nuke’, a third was essentially a blunt rod as its arrowtip, which knocked out Monoma on his head, eliciting a yelp of pain, and the fourth replicated the trick he used earlier to get up to the building he was currently on. He jumped off then, and reeled himself in with his quirk as fast as he could, luckily landing and rolling in through the edge of the window since he was higher up when he first jumped.

 

Shaking off the dizziness from his roll, he briefly saw a rush of green headed his way when he threw himself to the side. “Beware righteous hero! I, a nefarious villain, shall defeat you here!” Shiozaki cried out.

 

Shirou looked at her exasperated as he saw her hands joined together as if in prayer while she recited her ‘villainous’ speech. Rather than try to engage her in her antics, he neglected to reply as he rushed toward her, dropping his bow as he took two swords off his belt. She sent a glare his way as the vines on her head burrowed into the ground and erupted underneath him, forcing him to jump out of the way.

 

She threw up wall after wall at him as he kept cutting through the vines, although he would have to jump back every few seconds when vines tried to burst from under him. But he was slowly gaining ground as he kept slashing forth, finally getting close, within 5 feet of her when her face took on a satisfied smile. Sensing danger, Shirou tried to leap backwards, but was too late as a large bundle of vines, almost 10 feet in diameter rose from under him, entangling him deep inside. “Shit!” he cursed out, unable to move and entangled in her vines. His swords were out of his reach, not like it really mattered considering he couldn’t move his arms if he wanted. He tried to wriggle, contemplating whether he could manipulate the vines with his quirk or if he should signal for his secret plan to begin when he felt his body move forward.

 

A ray of light burst into view and though his limbs were still entangled, his body was exposed as he came face to face with Shiozaki herself, who looked at him with a haughty look on her face. “Oh poor hero. I’m afraid that my lowly villainous cunning has bested you today! Now reveal to me where your partner is or be prepared to suffer!”

 

He let out a deep sigh, “Geez Shiozaki-san, I understand being a villain, but doing the hero taunting after capturing him is too over the top movie type stuff.”

 

She gave a small pout at his words, moving in closer to his face, “I am just playing my character. Being villainous doesn’t come naturally to me!”

 

Shirou gave a grin in response, “Ya, I guess I understand. Thanks though for playing the villain so well.”

 

She blinked at him then, before smiling, “Ah, you enjoyed my acting?!”

 

He nodded back. “Yup! Spot on job! Which is why I had to reciprocate in kind as the captured hero that distracts the villain!”

 

She blinked in confusion. Then looked all around her, suddenly on guard for Kuroiro, wherever he may have gotten to. “What? Where is he?” she shouted, before the intercom went off, “Group B, the Hero Team… WINS!”

 

“EHH?!!!” Shiozaki whipped her head to look over at the nuke, afraid that she somehow messed up and Kuroiro had gotten to it somehow. “What? But, I kept the nuke in my field of vision and even put up another wall around it and some vine traps around it!”

 

Shirou coughed to get her attention, “Sorry Shiozaki-san. Look down at your hands.” She looked down and her eyes went wide as she saw that her hands, which she kept clasped together as if in prayer while she was taunting Shirou, was bound with the capture tape. “B-but… But how?!”

 

He was about to answer her question, when a low chuckle erupted. Kuroiro’s head popped out from Shirou’s stomach as he answered, “Yo Shiozaki-san. When you got close to Shirou here, I just took the capture tape around his belt and tied your hands.” Kuroiro slowly exited from Shirou’s body, a smug grin on his face as he turned back to Shirou, “Man, your moves were crazy. And your original plan even crazier. But it worked out just fine like you said.”

 

He nodded back in response, “Thanks for securing the win Kuroiro-san. Now Shiozaki, could you release me so we can return to the rest of the class?”

 

After being freed and freeing Monoma from his arrows which had pinned him to the wall, they trudged back towards the surveillance room where the rest of the class had watched their battle. As they entered, he found him and Kuroiro being swarmed by their classmates, several of them crying out, “Wow! Emiya-kun, that was incredible!” “Those moves were insane! Did you study how to be a ninja or something?” “How did you learn to use a bow like that?!” “Congratulations on the win you guys!”.

 

Of course though it wasn’t limited to just them, as he heard several other people shouting out, “Great job Shiozaki! Monoma!” “Ya, your building would have been a nightmare to deal with for any of the rest of us.” “I was _rooting_ for you two! Ha! Get it?” Thankfully, he heard someone elbow whomever it was that made that pun.

 

He smiled to see that both sides were getting compliments on their battle, when All Might coughed loudly into his hand, “Alright alright! Everyone quiet down. Now, would anyone like to point out what either side did right and wrong?”

 

“Sir,” Shishida raised his hand high into the air, “It seemed to me that the Hero team succeeded in large part due to their unconventional strategy. Most groups, myself included, would have simply searched the building and thus been slowed down too much or be straight out defeated as the villains turned their hideout into a dangerous fortress.”

 

All Might nodded his agreement, “Correct. Shiozaki, Monoma, your strategy was wonderful and sound logic. But you failed to plan for the unexpected! Assuming that your opponents will follow conventional logic is risky and dangerous should something not follow your expectations!”

 

Tokage stepped forward then, “Also, I felt that the villain team relied on their knowledge of their enemies quirk too much. They seemed to plan around Kuroiro-san’s quirk and prevent any dark black surfaces on their floor by their nuke, but didn’t plan on the fact that they could be spotted from outside.”

 

“Right!” All Might gave a thumbs up at her, “It is rare for heroes and villains to go into battle against one another where they know beforehand what the other’s quirk is. This combat scenario is unrealistic in that regard, but if you become a well known hero, you must always be prepared that your enemy knows about you and your quirk. Both sides used their knowledge to their advantage, but the Hero team predicted admirably what counter measures the villains would employ and exploited that!”

 

He looked then to Monoma, who had a grimace on his face which was growing deeper the more people talked and offered their criticisms, “Now young Monoma,” All Might started, “Your performance was cut short by the surprise attack that young Emiya landed against you. As disappointing as it may seem to you, know that your grade goes beyond what happened during combat. Your ability to employ Shiozaki’s quirk to a similar level of control is admirable and your own strategic thinking and plan for false paths throughout the building was inspiring to see.”

 

Monoma nodded in thanks, while All Might turned his gaze to Shiozaki next, “Now Shiozaki, your performance and combat ability shined during the battle, and your trap was well executed. However, your complacency once you caught Emiya-san was your undoing. One should always be wary of any desperate tricks an enemy might pull, no matter if you have them trapped or beat.” Shiozaki closed her eyes and started to pray for forgiveness from god and to light her path for next time she fought.

 

He moved onto look at Kuroiro then, “Now, young Kuroiro, while though you didn’t really participate in the combat, you did secure victory for your team. Indeed, your patience in sitting out was the right call to make, considering if you went on your own, it could have caused complications. Waiting for the right moment to strike is just as, if not more important, than attacking with all your might all the time.” Kuroiro gave a toothy grin in reply.

 

All Might then turned to him, “Now Emiya-san. Your performance was well above what I expected. You show a clear understanding of your quirk’s capabilities, and your plan of action seemed sound. The several backup plans you arranged with your partner at the start was in itself outstanding strategic thinking. While though you lost the battle against Shiozaki, you were ready and managed to win the war through your loss, so to speak. Work on improving your own combat skills though, since your winning move at the end was more reliant on luck than one should be comfortable with. Well done though.”

 

“Alright!” All Might shouted out, “Good job to both teams! Now, Groups D and G, please proceed to the new building!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The rest of the time was spent with Shirou talking to his classmates and observing their own battles. Seeing how they lacked audio, he could see how some things in battle could be confusing to those in the surveillance room. And because several of his classmates asked, he explained his original plan to them. “Originally, my plan was to have Kuroiro hide in my armor and be a hidden ace for when I get into close combat. It’s why I had four swords on my belt instead of two. And I was thinking that if I got Shiozaki to throw up enough vines, it would provide enough shadow for him to sneak to the nuke.” He felt awkward explaining his thought process considering how his classmates kept staring at him in awe. It was unnerving. And wasn’t helped by how Kuroiro noticed his plight and decided to make it worse by snickering and calling him “Emiya-sama”. The traitor.

 

His classmates matches were all interesting to see. The way they used their quirks, their own strategic thinking, their combative styles. The fight between Group D and Group G saw Group G, the villains, win. With Tetsutetsu’s close combat skills and his quirk, it allowed him to hold off both Shishida and Kamakiri, while Kodai used her quirk to fit the nuke into her pocket and ran around supporting Tetsutetsu as he fought. They would fight and retreat over and over, with Kodai enlarging something as they retreated to block them off. They eventually won due to the heroes running out of time.

 

The next group fighting resulted in Group F, the heroes, winning over Group A. At first, Group A seemed like a defensive beast, no easy way to get to where they were. This was on account of the fact that during their set up, Komori apparently covered the ENTIRE building with her mushrooms. Looking through the cameras, each hallway and room looked like a dystopian horror film. Going through them would have slowed down Kendo and Tsunotori, but they apparently decided to take a page out of his own book. Using her quirk, Tsunotori sent out some of her horns and then they both climbed on top to fly around and scout the outside of the building. They managed to find Komori and Fukidashi on the top floor and stormed in. But even though they managed to bypass Komori’s hallways of horrors, that didn’t mean they had an easy time still. Fukidashi’s quirk blasted them back any time they got close to the nuke with him shouting “Bang!” and “Pop!” each time. They also were weighed down by Komori-san’s quirk growing mushrooms on their bodies, slowing them down. But eventually they managed to pin and capture Komori, when they feinted to rush the nuke, drawing Fukidashi away. Once they did that, it was a simpler matter for one to distract him while the other got to the nuke.

 

The next group had Group H, the heroes, win against Group C. Tsuburaba and Honenuki set traps all over the building, with rooms blocked in by Tsuburaba’s solid air, and Honenuki blocking off hallways with his softening. Yanagi countered this however. Using her own quirk, Poltergeist, she manipulated Tsuburaba’s air blocks to carry her and Rin across the rooms. And since the solid air blocks were as heavy as air, she didn’t have to worry about her weight limit for picking up items with her telekinesis. Yanagi seemed to enjoy collecting as many of the blocks as she could. Once they actually found the room the villains were hiding in, Yanagi used Tsuburaba’s own air blocks to fight him, making him regret putting them up in the first place and turning any more he made to try to defend himself against him. It was quite impressive really how much she countered his own quirk. Rin on the other hand was forced into a ranged battle against Honenuki, as he couldn’t get close to land a blow, forcing him to try to shoot off his scales to hit and distract him while Honenuki kept trying to soften the ground around Rin. Eventually, while they occupied one another, Yanagi finished clobbering Tsuburaba and then used the air blocks to ferry herself to the Nuke. The most surprising thing though is that the normally reserved and quiet girl formed the solid air blocks she gathered into a makeshift throne to carry herself over to the nuke.

 

The final battle between Groups I and J resulted in Group J, the villains, taking the win. Awase and Tokage scouted around the building first, Tokage detaching her body to do so and Awase using his quirk to climb the side of it. At this point, Bondo and Kaibara had known to expect the unexpected from their classmates performances, and had covered the windows on their floor with Bondo’s glue, obscuring the view as much as possible. Unwilling to charge into a possible trap, the two regrouped at the entrance to the building and made their way up the building to the floor they expected their enemies to be hiding out on. Only to find that apart from the room by the stairs on that floor, the rest of the floor was covered by Bondo’s glue. And meeting them at the stairs was Kaibara, who engaged them and tried to throw them into the glue. Tokage’s ability to split apart gave her a advantage though and so she supported Awase fight Kaibara until it became clear that they were wasting time. Kaibara’s quirk made him multitudes more dangerous in close combat than he already was, as his arms could spin like drills. When it became clear they couldn’t really touch him, Awase distracted him while Tokage floated herself over the glued floor in search of the nuke. She soon found Bondo guarding it, but not in a room like most other people did. No, he had it in a narrow hallway. Where he could spray his glue down it and take down Tokage if she tried to rush him. After several minutes of cat and mouse between the two, where Tokage couldn’t get close and had already lost a foot and some of her body and a ear to being shot down by glue, the time elapsed and the villains were declared the winners.

 

Each of the battles were amazing and action packed, and All Might gave them each a after battle preliminary analysis before sending them on their way to their next class. He promised them a full report later on for them to review. The only downside of the experience was how Kuroiro now took great pleasure in teasing him. And the rest of the class joined in too. A lot of it was honest praise for his unconventional thinking leading to some of their own battles being won or them learning from it or so forth, but they still took enjoyment out of his blush whenever they did so.

 

Still. It was good to see that he was bonding more with his classmates. They were all quickly becoming closer and becoming friends. The rest of their school day was filled with them talking about their training in their classes, having whispered conversations when possible and getting scolded by their teachers on more than one occasion. After the school day ended, Shirou toured through the other classes, getting to know several more general department students in the process. As excited as he was by the combat training earlier, being able to talk to other students who didn’t tease him about his combat training that day was a welcome relief for him. All in all, it was a great day for Shirou, making friends with his classmates and getting to know the other first years.

 

If only it stayed so peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I got this chapter out a little later than I promised. I had the chapter done, but personal life came up and I had to fly to China with limited internet access for awhile. I’ll hopefully get the next chapter done in a week also since I have most of it finished.


	3. Class Reps and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Class's hold elections and Class 1-B gets to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this new chapter. Planned for this to be a more serious chapter, but ended up developing it into more fluffy goodness. Also, for anyone that cares, Shirou replaced Nirengeki Shoda, since I haven't seen him do much in the story except for dropping out of the Sports festival and his quirk seemed to have little development on what it's capable of.

 

The day after the combat training, Shirou entered class barely on time. Near the entrance to the school, there were a mob of reporters who tried to question every student about what it was like to have All Might as a teacher. He tried desperately to get by without commenting, but was cornered and forced to feed them one comment. “He is the pinnacle of what being a hero means, that we should all strive to reach for or go beyond.” It was his honest opinion and his goal when he looked at All Might, but he felt that the media were far too nosy. 

 

Now in his class’s homeroom, Kan-sensei stepped up, clearing his throat to get the class’s attention and held up a finger, “Alright. First off, I have gone through the recordings of the combat training yesterday and reviewed them with All Might. We have the written reports of our final evaluations available to you all.” He held up a stack of folders then, each one likely containing their own reports, raising another finger, “Secondly, I wished to offer this quick criticism to you all, which you have surely heard several times yesterday. Expect the unexpected, and never do what your opponent expects you to do. Your training against one another has shown you that, and real hero work will be even worse.” 

 

All of them nodded in understanding, and he could see Monoma and Tsuburaba perk up in particular. The two of them both felt like their combat training performance was rather lackluster, but they seemed more determined to improve. Kan-sensei raised a third finger then, “And third… we have to take care of some homeroom business. We are behind most of the other first year classes because I forgot this was needed, but you all need to elect a class representative.”

 

At those words, exactly half the class was suddenly standing volunteering for the position while the other half seemed to shrink internally, not interested in the position whatsoever. Shirou normally didn’t care too much about stuff like that. He was the president of the archery club back at his middle school, but only because no one else wanted to do it. Here though, it was different. A lot of his classmates wanted the position. And so did Shirou. Because being in a leadership position now would help him when he becomes a actual pro hero. Still though, Shirou putting his name forward for the position was noticeably less energetic than his peers, some of whom were shouting, and Shishida-san had even gone into a long winded speech of what he would do as Class Rep, though no one really paid him any attention.

 

After a minute of the students talking, Kan-sensei got them to quiet down by slamming his hand down on the table. He handed out slips of paper where they would write down who they were voting for, and he would tally the results. Shirou, while a humble person, did also want the position and thus voted for himself. Soon enough, Kan-sensei finished the tallying the results and posted them on the board, starting with those who got the lowest amount of votes. He heard several cries of dismay from classmates as their names were put down with only the 1 vote. He was surprised though when the final score showed he got 4 votes, making him the class rep, with 3 votes for Kendo, making her his deputy.

 

Now he stood at the front of the class, bowing his head in thanks and vowing to fulfill the duties of the position granted to him. Despite half of his classmates crestfallen faces at not getting the position, most of them did seem to approve. He heard several of them talk about his performance during the combat training being impressive. He even overheard Monoma say, “At least the person in charge is the one person to have bested me.” To which Kamakiri just replied back, “Only because the rest of us haven’t fought you yet.” As the two got into a small argument, Kendo leaned over to whisper to him, “You know Emiya-san, if I didn’t want the job, I would have voted for you.” 

 

He blushed in response and scratched his face nervously, “Really?” The idea that he apparently got 4 votes itself was crazy. 

 

She nodded in response, “Ya. Your ability yesterday was really inspiring for a lot of us. I even used your strategy in my own match, remember?”

 

Realization dawned on his face then. “Well… thanks Kendo-san. That’s reassuring to hear.” 

 

She smiled and then elbowed him in the ribs a little, “Gotta stay confident, Class Rep!” 

 

Soon after homeroom and the morning classes, he sat with Kendo during lunch, planning out their new duties as class representatives and who the class officers would be. “To be honest, I don’t know who to pick for each position. I can hardly believe that I’m even qualified for mine even.”

 

“Hey, what did we talk about earlier? Be more confident!” Kendo said, through a mouthful of rice. 

 

“She’s right you know. Believe me, you’re qualified. I wouldn’t have voted for you if I didn’t know that much.” Kuroiro put his tray of food down on the table as he sat down on the seat next to Shirou. 

 

Shirou turned to him in surprise, “Wait, you voted for me?! Why?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I vote for the great and mighty Emiya-sama who led us to victory?” He said with a smirk, before more voice popped up from behind.

 

“Ya Emiya-san, the little that I’ve seen has made me confident that you would be best for the job.” Bondo sat down on the other side of Shirou then, surprising him further. 

 

“You voted for me also? But why?” He stammered out.

 

Bondo… smiled at him. It was sort of hard to tell with his head’s shape. “The reason I won in my training round was because I applied your way of thinking to my fight. It’s why we set up our nuke in that small hallway.”

 

“Man Bondo. You need to carry around something that’ll help get rid of your glue. It took forever to free up my body parts that were stuck in them. By the way, congrats on getting Class Rep Shirou-san!” Tokage beamed at him as she sat down next to Bondo, while Tsunotori and Kodai joined Kendo’s side of the table.

 

“See? You need to be more confident and be less humble Class Rep!” Kendo said with a smile. Tsunotori turned to him then, “Congrats on winning class rep Shirou! I really enjoyed seeing your match!” she said in her halting Japanese. Tsunotori was from America, and so she’s still in the process of learning Japanese. He only learned yesterday though when he heard Monoma remark about it. Fortunately though, English was taught at his middle school, and having improved his brain’s learning skills through his quirk, he learned it at an advanced rate beyond all his other classmates, which allowed him to reply in her own native tongue, “Ah. Thank you! I was impressed seeing you use your horns the way you did. It sort of reminds me of the Number 3 hero, Hawk!”

 

Her eyes beamed and shined like stars as she looked at him, “You can speak fluent English?!” 

 

“Ya, I learned it back in middle school. Most of our classmates have also, but I actually learned to be fully conversational in it on my own.” He nodded back. 

 

She squealed in delight and ran around the side of the table to launch herself at him, wrapping him up in a hug and knocking Kuroiro to the side, “It makes me so happy to hear someone speak English again! It’s been so long! I should have voted for you Shirou!” She hugged him close to herself, near suffocating himself and ignoring Kuroiro’s indignant cry and the rest of the table’s snickers at his plight. Just as he was reaching out for Kuroiro to help, he caught sight of him taking out his phone and taking a picture of him in distress.  _ Traitor! _

 

She eventually released him, and he gasped for breath, before trying to adopt a more dignified demeanor, “Tsunotori-san, I’d be glad to talk with you in English every now and then, but we should keep up with practicing your Japanese. And try not to strangle me in the future please.” 

 

His attempt to scold her fell flat though, as everyone around him was too busy snickering and Tsunotori herself was rambling in English, asking him if he’d ever been to America, does he know any good american food places nearby, all sorts of stuff along those lines. He dropped his original plan to lecture her further because it was clear to him from the way she was speaking that she was homesick. 

 

He wasn’t sure how long she would have gone on when an alarm went off suddenly, startling everyone.

 

“There has been a Level 3 security breach. Everyone please evacuate to outside the building.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


_ The media. It was the damn media’s fault. _

 

Shirou couldn’t help feeling bitter about it. After the alarm sounded, most of the students rushed to the hallways to evacuate. But the problem with everyone trying to flee, was that it got crowded and people could barely move. He even saw outside the window and saw a huge pack of the reporters and camera men. He tried to shout to his fellow students to calm down since it was just the media, but he couldn’t be heard. He actually fell down and got scuffed by a few students before he heard a loud smack. Turned out that Iida from 1-A managed to fly into the top of the doorway and get everyone’s attention, explaining the situation which calmed everyone down.

 

He was just happy to no longer be trampled.

 

Now it was the end of the school day, and he was assigning the class officer positions with Kendo. And being in front of the class wasn’t any less nerve wracking than the last time. He took a deep breath and then focused his gaze on a point on the wall a little above everyone else’s heads. “Alright. We have decided upon two class officer positions to be filled at this time. First, class secretary shall be Setsuna Tokage.” He gave a nod in her general direction, trying to not look at anyone’s faces still, “And second, the class treasurer shall be Jurota Shishida.”

 

Done with his announcement, he looked down to see the two in question looking startled and being congratulated by their classmates around them. Shishida in particular seemed overjoyed considering how he was wiping the tears streaming down his face, and his shouting out, “I shall fulfill the trust you have placed into me Class Rep!”

 

He just gave a nod back, “I know you will. We look forward to us all working together.” He had chosen Shishida as their treasurer because he seemed to be particularly intelligent and have a mind for math, considering how he handled himself during their math classes with Midnight-sensei. Tokage had been recommended by Kendo, which he agreed with. As secretary, they had to be diligent during work and able to pay attention to all the details, which Tokage was clearly capable of considering her quirk, where she was capable of splitting up her body into dozens of different parts and was able to move them each independently. 

 

Soon afterwards, the class ended officially and all his classmates were preparing to disperse. It was starting to become routine for him to tour the other first year classes, but today wasn’t his typical free day. Today, he was scheduled for work at his part time job at the Copenhagen. Which is why he left for work as soon as the bell rang. 

 

“Wait up Emiya-san!” 

 

He turned around as he left the school building, nearly bowled into when Kendo ran over to him, Kodai and Kuroiro in tow. “Kendo-san? What’s up?”

 

“Oh, it’s just that we haven’t seen you leave school on time so far. We were just wondering why you did today?” She said with a grin.

 

Kodai nodded, “Ya. Kuroiro pointed you out to us. So we decided to investigate with him.”

 

Kuroiro stood off to the side, awkwardly rubbing his neck, “That’s not it… all I said is ‘Oh, look. Emiya-san,’ and you dragged me with you…”

 

He chuckled at them, “Ah, ya I usually try to meet other first year students or go help the support department, but today I have work scheduled after school, so I’m heading off to that right now.”

 

Kendo’s eyes lit up then, “Ehh? So you help the support department, are part of the hero program, AND you have a job?! How?!”

 

Kodai just stood with her usual stoic composure and cocked her head slightly, “How diligent.”

 

“The candle that burns twice as bright lasts half as long…” Kuroiro chimed in, holding his chin as if in sage thought.

 

“It’s actually not too much for me. I’ve had this sort of schedule since Middle school to be honest.” His response, meant to calm Kendo down, had the opposite effect as her eyes sparkled even bright and she leaned in more, “That’s insane! How do you manage homework?! Or have fun? Or even sleep?!”

 

He raised one finger, “First, so far I’ve been finishing the homework assigned in less than a hour each day,” he raised another finger, “second, I fix motor vehicles and electronics and train for fun,” he raised a third finger, “And finally, I get a regular 8 hours of sleep each night.”

 

Kendo was left gaping and awestruck while Shirou could faintly hear Kuroiro mutter, “He possesses some dark power or witchcraft…”

 

The only one who didn’t react was Kodai, which he was starting to learn was normal. She didn’t seem to react to much of anything, he hadn’t even seen her smile or frown in the few days since he’d gotten to know her.

 

He wasn’t too sure what to do now so he just decided to keep on walking down the steps out of the school, which worked, rebooting Kendo enough that she snapped out of it and chased after him, once more dragging Kuroiro and Kodai obediently following. “Wait wait wait! You finished Present Mic’s essay already? And Midnight’s work packet?” 

 

“Huh? Oh ya, those weren’t too bad. Finished them both and already turned them in earlier today.” He said, nonchalantly, not seeing what was the problem.

 

She pouted while a storm cloud seemed to form over her and Kuroiro. Before she could say something more though, another shout of his name rang across the courtyard, “Emiya-san!”

 

He turned his attention from his friends to see Midoriya running towards him. Trailing behind, he saw Uraraka and Iida, both seeming to be following Midoriya. He stopped and waited till they caught up, “Hey guys. What’s up?”

 

“Ah, I was wondering how you did during your combat training. Sorry I ran off the other day, but Uraraka told me you got the story of everyone’s fights to help you prepare.” Midoriya answered, his eyes shining as he talked.

 

He smiled back, “Oh ya. Thanks for that you guys,” he said, nodding towards Uraraka and Iida, “your own fights helped me alot. My team won and your stories helped me plan things out ahead of time.”

 

Iida chopped his hands up and down, “But of course! It is only sensible to help a fellow student!” He nodded back, “Ya. If you guys need any help, remember that you can always count on me.”

 

He was suddenly nudged in the side by Kendo, “Emiya, you had advance knowledge of the combat training and you didn’t tell us?” she said with a heated look in her eyes. 

 

Unsure what to tell her, he tried to change the subject, “Oh uh, Kendo, I should introduce you to our fellow classmates in 1-A! This here is Itsuka Kendo, over here is Yui Kodai, and this is Shihai Kuroiro. Guys, these are some friends I made in class 1-A!” he said, pointing to each of them in turn.

 

Midoriya stepped forward then, “Ah. Sorry I didn’t notice you guys with Emiya-san earlier. I’m Izuku Midoriya.”

 

“I’m Ochako Uraraka. Nice to meet you all!” Uraraka said with a wide smile.

 

“Indeed. It is good to meet fellow students. I’m Tenya Iida. Happy to make your acquaintance!” He said, his arms still chopping the air vigorously.

 

“Ah. Happy to meet you all also!” Kendo said with a slightly forced smile, making it clear to him that she wasn’t deterred by his change in subject. Kodai followed with her usual monotone, “Hello” and Kuroiro nodded in return, although he seemed to shrink back a bit rather shyly.

 

She turned her attention back to him then, “So E-mi-ya-san, care to elaborate on how you neglected to inform the rest of 1-B on the combat training exercise?” 

 

Midoriya gasped then, “Eh?! Emiya-san, you didn’t tell anyone?” Uraraka chimed in, her hands holding her head in shock, “Does that mean we gave you an unfair advantage over the rest of your class?!”

 

He waved his hands wildly then, “No, no! I just forgot about telling anyone until it occurred. Besides, I don’t even have anyone’s numbers. I couldn’t tell anyone about it the day before because of that.”

 

Kendo just gave him a shifty look, “Hmmm. I guess that sounds believable… but first, Yui-chan, is that true?

 

Kodai looked at him, her gaze becoming more focused and unnerving as she stared, before she turned back to Kendo, “Confirmed.”

 

Midoriya ran up to her excitedly then, “Woah! How could you tell if it was the truth? Is it part of your quirk? How does it work? Are you capable of telling things other than truth or lie? Like facts? Or maybe it’s not limited to statements. Could you tell information about a person?”

 

Kendo interjected then before Midoriya got too worked up, waving her hands in apology as she did, “Ah no sorry, Midoriya-san. Yui here is my childhood friend and I always joke about how she’s a robot. And one day I told her to tell if I lied or not. So far though, the Kodai Truth Determining Robot™ has never let me down though! 100% accuracy and its not related to her quirk at all!” She finished with a proud smile and a thumbs up, which prompted Kodai to hold up her thumbs also.

 

This explanation elicited even more amazement out of Midoriya, and Uraraka was brimming with excitement also. They continued their journey out of the school grounds all together then, with Midoriya interviewing each of his classmates on their quirks, and Uraraka bonding with Kendo and Kodai, testing the Kodai Truth Determining Robot™ with as many things as she could think of. Iida meanwhile tried to determine how Kodai was able to tell truth from lie, and Kuroiro hung back until Midoriya asked them all about their own combat training. 

 

He accompanied them all to the train station, where they boarded their own separate trains home, and then sprinted like a madman. He didn’t want to say anything because he was enjoying Midoriya’s analysis of 1-B’s fights, but he had 5 minutes till his shift at work started.

 

Luckily, he only needed 10 minutes if he walked, so him sprinting and using his quirk while he was at it, he made it with a minute to spare.

 

After getting to his work and getting changed into his waiting staff clothing, he waited by the entrance ready to take in any new customers. The Copenhagen Cafe was essentially a diner, with a focus on coffee and pastries, although the limited food menu they did make was quite good. This was in part due to Shirou when one day he was assigned to help the chef. 

 

At this time of day though, not too many people would enter any restaurant or cafe since it was mid afternoon. At times, some people didn’t come in to be seated at all for over an hour. They would just go to the front’s register to order something and be on their way rather than sit and have something. 

 

To his surprise though, he didn’t even have to wait longer than a minute before a customer showed up. Even more surprising was that he knew this particular customer.

 

“Hello and welcome to the Copenhagen Cafe. Would you like a table or would you prefer to grab something quick at the front of the Cafe?” He offered, following the standard script he said to other customers.

 

The girl in question looked around a little before focusing on him, “Oh, um. I guess a table will be nice for now… Wait. Shirou?!”

 

He smiled in return, “It’s nice to see you, Tohsaka-san. Follow me this way please.” She was sort of left speechless, which amused him as he led her to a table. He handed her a small menu once she sat down before asking, “So Tohsaka-san. What brings you to the Copenhagen today?” 

 

“Oh, I’m just waiting someplace for a bit. I’m gonna pick up Sakura from school once she’s done.”

 

He smiled in understanding then, Sakura Tohsaka was Rin’s younger sister by a year, and although she was a lot more shy and reserved than her older sister, he was actually better friends with Sakura than Rin. Part of it was due to how he led the Kyuudou club back in middle school, of which Sakura was part of, and part of it was how they met.

 

Almost 5 years back, he was on his way back from school when he saw a little girl in a playground being picked on by some boys. He unflinchingly ran in and attempted to help. But as there were 3 of them and one of him, the odds weren’t favorable for his success. But soon after he started to fend them off, another girl came from behind and surprise attacked the boys, making them run off once they picked themselves up off the ground. 

 

Sakura had apparently wandered off when Rin was getting them some ice cream, and Shirou helped protect her long enough for Rin to come back. Shirou had actually known Rin beforehand through school, but only as acquaintances. Ever since then, they had bonded more. Although Sakura was far more attached to their friendship than Rin it seemed, since Sakura occasionally came over to help out once his father passed away. And it was through their friendship that he knew that the Rin at school was not the same Rin outside of school. Over the years, he had gotten to know the more… brash personality that she hid from school. 

 

He wasn’t surprised that Rin would walk Sakura home from school, as Rin was very protective of Sakura, but he was surprised she was taking the time to stop at the Copenhagen. “Um Rin… doesn’t school end for Sakura only a half hour after ours? Meaning she’d be done in just a few minutes?” He asked.

 

She rolled her eyes a little, “I know that. But, in case you forgot, she’s now the president of the Kyuudou club considering you graduated. She said she’d be staying an extra half hour at least to introduce new members.”

 

He smacked his fist into his palm, “Oh ya! I forgot that usually happens early each year. Be sure to tell Sakura that I say ‘hi’ and ‘good luck with running the club!’, ok?”

 

She gave a chuckle, “Actually, she wanted me to tell you, and I quote, ‘How did you handle the paperwork?!’, end quote. I think she’s complained about it every day since this school year started.”

 

He rubbed his head nervously, “Ah ya… I sort of neglected to mention or maybe downplayed it to her how the start of term tends to be the worst, management wise.”

 

He shook his head then and cleared his throat, “Anyway Tohsaka-san, is there anything you would like to drink to start?” 

 

She took a quick look through the menu then, her eyes lighting up when she took note of a particular item. “I’ll have the ‘Matcha Milk Tea’ please.” 

 

He grinned. He knew she’d pick that. While Sakura came over to his place every now and then to help out, Rin did so only a few times, since Rin was often busy learning to take up the family business from their guardian. She hadn’t been over to his place in over a year actually. Still though, the few times that Rin had visited his house, he learned quickly that she was a tea fiend. Matcha green tea in particular. 

 

He gave a nod and then ran off to make her order for her. Luckily, no more customers seemed to come in, and it seemed particularly slow, so while he mixed together her milk tea, he prepared some of the pastries as well.

 

Once he finished, he took her drink with him and made his way back to the table, setting it in front of her. “Here you go, Tohsaka-san. And these too, complimentary for you and Sakura.” He pushed forward the small box filled with pastries.

 

She looked back at him in surprise, “Eh?” she blushed a bit, “Shirou-kun, you don’t really have to go out of your way for us, you know?” 

 

He shook his head, “I know, but this isn’t at all. I’m allowed to take home several items if I wished, but it’s just I’ve gotten used to them after working here that you and Sakura would probably enjoy them more than me at this point. And tell Sakura that I apologize for not preparing her properly for being president.”

 

She gave the box a small frown before accepting it and opening it, “Okay fine. Why don’t you join me actually, Shirou-kun?” 

 

He took a glance around the Cafe then. Other than Rin, no one else was seated in the place, and he had two co-workers by the front that could keep a lookout if anyone else entered the place. He turned back to her, “I guess it’d be fine. But if anyone comes in, I’ll need to return to my work, ok Rin?” 

 

She smiled back then, “Sure.” She took a sip of her drink then, “Ahh. This drink is really good Shirou! Did you make it yourself?” Rin was familiar with Shirou’s culinary prowess. It was one of the few things that he could use to calm her down when she got… irritated. 

 

He chuckled, “Sort of. The original milk tea recipe is the owners, but I came up with several flavored ones of the menu, including that one.” 

 

“I figured you had some part in it at least. So anyway, this cafe is the place you’ve been working the past three years, huh?” She said, taking a good look at the interior of the cafe. 

 

He nodded, “Ya. The owner’s a friend of Fuji-nee’s grandpa, so he let me work here. I’m surprised though that you didn’t realize when you came in. I’m pretty sure I’ve mentioned it to you before, and Sakura probably had at some point too.” he said teasing her well documented forgetfulness.

 

She pouted with a light blush on her cheeks, “It’s not my fault. I’d never been here before and it just didn’t click for me till now.” She shook her head then before fixing him with a questioning look, “Anyway, Shirou, how come I didn’t know you were attending UA, much less got into the heroics program?”

 

He laughed to himself then, “Actually Rin, I did tell Sakura. I’m sure she probably mentioned it to you too at some point. You probably weren’t paying attention though.” She flinched at his words, trying to mask it by taking another sip of her drink, as well as taking the time to make a retort.

 

“Hm. Well, still. I shouldn’t have had to hear it from Sakura. You didn’t tell me. And we had class together!” This time it was his turn to flinch. She had a point. He made it clear to his teachers that he didn’t want to publicize it, and didn’t really tell any classmates unless they asked him themselves. None of them really did though, since most didn’t think of applying to UA or any other institution than the public highschool they were all going to go to next. 

 

He held up his hands in surrender then, “You have a point. Sorry Rin. I’ll try to keep you informed of future events next time.”

 

Deciding to change the subject, he asked her what he had been wondering for some time, “By the way, Rin… why are you in the Business Department? Did you not do the heroics entrance exam?”

 

The victory grin that she had at finally managing to prove her point faded as she looked down in discomfort. Sensing her unease, he quickly tried to backpedal, “Ah, I mean, not that it's any of my business. You don’t have to tell me anything after all.”

 

She sighed and drank some of her tea, “You know a bit of my own family situation, right? More than anyone else really…”

 

He nodded. What had happened to her family wasn’t exactly a secret. The Tohsaka’s were a well respected wealthy family that lived in the area, and had run a pro hero agency since heroes became an official profession. The Kaleidoscope Agency, founded by one of Tohsaka’s ancestors, had been around forever. Her father, Tokiomi Tohsaka, was a strong, well-known hero. Before he was murdered. The public information was that 8 years ago, after an exhausting fight against a serial killer that targeted children, he was murdered while he was resting and healing back at his home by an unknown assailant. Their mother was attacked too, but was instead permanently hospitalized instead of killed.

 

Rin and Sakura had both told him different though, over the years that he had gotten to know them. They had no proof of course, but when they spent time with their mother in the hospital, they had overheard her ramblings one night when she slept, which made them think that one of the Matou’s had done it. Which was part of why Rin and Sakura both didn’t care for Shinji. Of course though, they had learned this years after the fact, when none of the Matou’s except for Shinji and his frail grandfather were left. 

 

She looked at him then, matching his gaze, “It’s… worse than you would believe really.” She said, shifting uncomfortably, “I know it is expected that I take over the family hero agency… it’s bad enough that my guardian has had to manage it for us all these years…”

 

Shirou grimaced at the mention of her guardian. Kirei Kotomine was one of the partner heroes back when Rin’s father ran the agency. Kirei was even personally mentored by her father, and was entrusted in his will to be her and Sakura’s guardian should something happen to their parents. Actually, it was a sad story all around for the Kaleidoscope Agency, as Kirei’s father had died a day before Tokiomi did. Kirei was a competent hero, rather strong actually, even if he wasn’t ranked high. But he just never seemed very… nice or heroic to Shirou. Rin actually disliked him, though Sakura didn’t seem to mind him. 

 

“Anyway, because of my mother’s hospital bills, and the fact that I’m not in charge of the agency, my family’s money has been drying up… Lands we’ve owned, businesses we’ve invested in, even the agency… all of them have been doing poorly over the years.” She looked down at her fingers then, playing with one of the rings she kept on her. “I need to make money to support my family. So I didn’t even apply to the hero course.” She looked back up at him with a sad smile, “In the business course, I can learn how to make more money than as a hero. And I could even start now, rather than after high school, if I make sound investments with my family’s money.”

 

Shirou couldn’t help his own sad smile as he looked at her. “Rin… I’m sorry I brought it up. I know it must be hard for you…”

 

She waved a hand and blinked fast, blinking away whatever amount of absolutely-not-tears had started to build up in her eyes. “It’s fine. It’s not like it’s your fault or anything. Most everyone has asked me that. I’m used to it.”

 

“Besides,” she said, her hands clenching into fists, “I can still work to be a hero, even if I’m in the business course.”

 

Shirou looked at her bewildered, “Wait, what do you mean by that?”

 

“It’s something that my guardian told me about… when I consulted with him on what to do. I can still get a provisional license so long as a hero sponsors me, which he will. And I could even do internships with other hero agencies if I wanted. And once I graduate, so long as I pass the same test that you will have to pass, I can be a certified professional hero. There is no rule that specifically says I had to have gone through a hero course.”

 

His bewilderment had only increased as her explanation went on, though it was now mixed with a fair amount of awe as well. “Rin… that would take a crazy amount of work to do on your own. Hero courses exist to mold students into becoming one through proper training. Doing it on your own is practically unheard of…”

 

She nodded back at him, “I know. It’s part of why I’ve been so busy. All my life I’ve trained with my guardian to be smarter, stronger, and how to use my quirk, similar to how he was trained by my father apparently. But ever since last year, when I decided on this course, I’ve been training more and more.”

 

Things started to click in Shirou’s head as he listened to her, “Wait… is that why you always seemed tired at school? I recall you got a lot more short tempered with Shinji last year too...” 

 

She nodded back, “Ya. I didn’t have the energy to deal with him. Which is why I was so happy initially to be at UA.” She sighed in frustration. “Ugh. Why does that leech have to be attending UA. I really thought I would finally be free of him. Maybe Shiketsu would have been a better option…” she said, a depressed air surrounding her.

 

He laughed nervously, feeling guilt at the joke/threat he made to her on the first day. 

 

_ Shinji Matou’s attending here too. Want me to tell him you say hello for you? _

 

“H-hey. It’s not all bad. He’s in general studies after all. You probably won’t see him much, if at all. I mean, he hasn’t caught on to how you’re at UA also, right?” He said, trying to comfort her.

 

“No. But Yukika-chan said she thinks he saw her when she went to get some water earlier today and he was leaving the bathroom. If he tries to talk to her, he’ll eventually find me too. I’m doomed…” Her head was now buried under her arms. 

 

Unsure of what to do, he just awkwardly pat her back, “Hey, still it won’t be as bad as middle school at least. Even if he does find you, you’ll never see him during classes at least.” His words seemed to have no effect on her. He sighed. This required his yet-to-fail special technique. He reached over and opened the pastry box then, taking out a fruit tart, “Rin. Open your mouth.” 

 

She lifted her head from her arms then, “What do yo-“ She jumped in surprise as he forced some of the fruit tart into her mouth. She backed away, but had already taken a bite out of it.

 

She blinked a little.

 

Then she started to chew.

 

Finally a smile graced her face as she swallowed. “Mmm. Is that one that you made?” 

 

He sighed in relief internally. Even though Rin would deny it to all hell, back when she would come with Sakura to his place and he cooked up a meal for them, Rin was a glutton on par with Fuji-nee. He didn’t mind at all, indeed he was happy as a host and chef that she enjoyed his cooking. And personally, it made it easier to handle her. With Fuji-nee, he threatened to deprive her of a meal. But he had to use the opposite tactic with Rin. He had to bribe her with treats. Threatening her food supply only lead to an enraged Rin, which had led to both him and Sakura fleeing from her.

 

The topic of the conversation luckily changed to the food items on the menu, with Rin somehow making him promise to bring her samples of them in the future. Still, it was a relaxed time, where he managed to catch up with Rin properly after over a year of little communication. 

 

It left him feeling warm and happy the rest of the day that he managed to reconnect with Rin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this fluffy chapter was satisfying to you all. Next chapter will probably be shorter and be posted in roughly a week and a half since I'm working on other projects at the same time as this one. 
> 
> Also, for anyone that has paid attention and cares, I have pushed the storyline of HeroAca back by about a day in order to fit in the Class 1-B combat trials. So where normally the villain attack at USJ occurs on their fourth day, which was this chapter, it will occur on the fifth day, which will be covered in next chapter.


	4. The USJ Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the school reacts to the USJ attack...

It was Friday and it certainly felt like it at UA. Even though all of Shirou’s classmates were really enthused about the school and becoming heroes, on most days, it just felt like a regular boring school. 

 

First was homeroom with Vlad-sensei, then English with Present Mic-sensei, Math with Midnight-sensei, Modern Literature with Cementoss-sensei, and so on. It being Friday and the end of the school week had everyone excited and more distracted during class. Shirou was perhaps one of several people that were still paying attention to the class. 

 

“Hey, Emiya.” 

 

He turned his head to the side to see Awase, Kaibara, Rin, and Tsuburaba looking at him intently. 

 

“As our class’s representative, you’ve come into contact with other class’s representatives, right?” Tsuburaba asked.

 

“Oh, well sort of. I haven’t met any of them officially yet, but I have met several when I’ve met students from the other classes after school. Why do you ask?” He was taken aback a little by their random questions. 

 

Tsuburaba leaned in, “Well… we were just wondering if there were any interesting people in the other classes. That maybe you could introduce us to…”

 

Shirou was confused for a moment until Kaibara piped up, “He means he wants to know if there are any cute girls in the other class’s.”

 

Tsuburaba turned to Kaibara then, “H-hey! You don’t need to be so direct! I was building to that.”

 

Shirou just shook his head, “Sorry Tsuburaba-san. As I said, haven’t really met everyone yet. And I don’t know if I could say whether someone is cute or not…” he said, acting clueless to his classmates.

 

In truth, Shirou could tell if someone was relatively pretty or cute, but he generally didn’t care as much as his fellow male peers on girl’s appearances. And in their quirk driven society, some people looked entirely different from the norm. He felt like he couldn’t really judge people’s appearances because of it. And in the case of Hagakure-san from 1-A who he met the other day, she literally had no appearance to judge…

 

Awase leaned over next then, “Well Class Rep, maybe when you do get around to officially meeting the other class’s, keep an eye out for us?”

 

“Um I-i guess I could do that…” he stuttered out. 

 

“”Hey guys,” Rin interjected then, “don’t pressure our class rep. Don’t feel pressured to do so if it makes you uncomfortable.” He finished with a nod. 

 

Shirou let out a sigh of relief at that. He was thankful that Rin-san noticed his distress. 

 

“O come on… we already said though that Emiya-san would be our best way in to meeting the girls in the other classes,” Tsuburaba whined in response.

 

Hiryu Rin, one of the class’s foreign students who happened to be from China, nodded in acknowledgment and held his chin in thought as he closed his eyes, “True my friend. However, it would be rather inelegant if we made our classmate here uncomfortable for our own gain.” He held his fist in front of him then, his eyes ablaze, “And it just makes it that much more classy if we have to work harder to find a way in with the other class’s girls!”

 

“That’s our Rin! So classy!”

 

“I never thought of it like that. Such a gentleman he is!”

 

“I was being led astray! Truly, now I know the correct path forward thanks to our wise and sage Rin!”

 

Whatever gratitude Shirou felt for Rin quickly evaporated when he heard the complete 180 in the tone of the conversation as he then heard the other group of guys applaud Rin.

 

 _“Maybe all positive feelings are only temporary when directed at people with ‘Rin’ in their names…”_ He shook his head then, “ _Ah that’s not fair of me. Tohsaka hasn’t given me any reason to keep thinking of her like that since a few years back… I’m sure she’s matured since back then…”_

 

Before he could say anything else to his classmates, the commotion they had made with their praise of Rin had caught the attention of their teacher, Kuzuki-sensei.

 

Kuzuki-sensei was a rather plain looking man. Unlike almost all the other teachers, he only ever seemed to wear a standard green suit. Even with completely normal looking glasses. Nothing about him seemed rather heroic. Not even having the feel of an underground hero. He was the most unassuming man in the school it seemed.

 

Kuzuki-sensei, he had come to learn, was a very stoic man. He carried a serious demeanor at all times, and even though not much time had really passed for them in attending the school, all the students had already learned that he didn’t really smile. He didn’t even frown or scowl or anything. 

 

Which is why it was all the more surprising when a small piece of chalk whipped out of nowhere and knocked Rin in the forehead, downing him in an instant and making him collapse onto his desk, dazed and disoriented. All the students in the class, even the ones not making a commotion like they were, suddenly straightened in fear.

 

Kuzuki-sensei just looked at them all with his cool gaze, intimidating them all…

 

…

 

…

 

“... If you had paid attention, you’d have managed to avoid that.”

 

The entire class felt a chill go down their back as he said that. No one for a second believed their teacher’s statement. Not even Kendo or Kodai had seen their teacher move when he struck, and they were the few left in class that had paid attention to what was happening.

 

With just his gaze and a few words, Kuzuki-sensei had replaced the previously carefree atmosphere with a disciplined and fearful one.

 

But just when their teacher turned around again to resume writing on the board, the speakers crackled to life.

 

“Attention! This is a Level 5 Alert. The school is under attack by villains. I repeat. The school is under attack by villains. All staff are to enter lockdown procedures and any free combat ready staff are to gather by the offices.”

 

…

 

The class erupted in screams and shouts then, shattering the quiet that had just settled over the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

For the next hour, the class had waited in trepidation and fear. Someone from the school office’s later came around and explained the situation to each of the classes.

 

That the villain attack had happened on the furthest edge of the campus. 

 

That it was at USJ, apparently a rescue training center.

 

That they attacked, intending to target All Might.

 

That Class 1-A was there.

 

…

 

He didn’t realize it until he heard the sound of wood cracking, but he had grasped onto the desk so tightly, it started to fracture around his fingers. He released it then before it started to more noticably break.

 

_Midoriya… Uraraka… Iida… Kirishima… Ashido… Sato… Sero… Kaminari… Jirou… Asui… Ojiro… Hagakure… Aoyama… Mineta… Tokoyami…_

 

He had met most of Class 1-A just a few days ago. He had befriended Midoriya first since he got to U.A. High school. Hell, he had walked Midoriya and his friends to the train just the other day…

 

He hadn’t met some of the other students yet, but he knew of them. From the rest of the class’s talks about their fights. Like the dominating power of Todoroki, the ferocious Bakugo, the creative Yaoyorozu, the crazy strong Shoji, and the gentle Koda…

 

He couldn’t put a face to them like he could with the others, but still… the faces and names of Class 1-A circulated in his head on repeat.

 

The rest of that hour spent in lockdown was spent with fearful whispers of concern from his classmates. At one point they came up with all kinds of ridiculous theories on what was happening. 

 

He heard Awase talk about whether the rest of the school was gonna be under attack next, and heard Shiozaki pray for the well being of class 1-A. He heard Kuroiro talk about darkness or something like that. And Kodai scared everyone around her when she went into a long monotone monologue description of an army of villains taking over the school and describing how they would be held hostage and forced to fight in their army, eventually leading to the fall of hero society and Japan itself.

 

Shirou meanwhile kept quiet most of the time, piping up only when he tried to stop Kodai from continuing her disturbing monologue. 

 

Kuzuki-sensei meanwhile followed all the lockdown procedures as close as possible. It was like watching a robot follow a safety routine, with his precise patrols of the room door and the windows. Even when the office worker’s came room to room to explain what was happening, he maintained his patrol route. It was only once the police came that he seemed to relax.

 

Once the police arrived, the school lifted their lockdown and the school announced the villains had been dealt with and a more thorough update would be sent later once the police allowed it, as well as the end of school activities for the day and for everyone to go home. 

 

Which sounded fine for lots of students. 

 

And Shirou understood why it would.

 

A villain attack on the biggest hero school in Japan? 

 

It was a scary concept for most students. It’d be a relief to learn it was handled and that they could leave.

 

But Shirou…

 

He wasn’t like the rest of them.

 

He had met 1-A. 

 

He could only imagine what they went through.

 

And he couldn’t help but keep flashing back to the one villain incident he had ever been caught up in.

 

The fire. That ended his old life and started his new one.

 

Which is why when all his classmates were able to leave and go home, he stayed behind. 

 

And lingered.

 

And made his way through the school halls to the nurse’s office.

 

He had no way of knowing for sure, but he figured that with Recovery Girl’s quirk, anyone injured would be treated by her first, before potentially moving to a hospital if needed. 

 

The hallways were eerily empty. The sun was starting to dip and the sky was turning orange bit by bit. 

 

Right as he reached the Nurse’s office, he heard the faint sound of several voices pop up. One of whom sounded distinctly like Midoriya.

 

He opened the door suddenly and walked in, to the shock of the people inside the room.

 

“Ah! AH! E-EMIYA-SAN! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!” Midoriya exclaimed.

 

The other people in the room turned in surprise at seeing him. There was a police officer who looked shocked, some skeletal looking man in one of the beds next to Midoriya, and Recovery Girl who was giving him a stern look.

 

“Emiya-kun. Why are you here when all of the students have been ordered home? I don’t want you to disturb the resting patients here!” Recovery Girl said with a stern voice, hopping down from her chair as she did so.

 

The police officer stepped forward then, “Don’t worry Recovery Girl, I can escort him away from here. I’ve got my full report done anyhow.” 

 

Before the two of them could rush him out of the room, he held up his hands waving them off, “Ah, wait! Please, I just wanted to see if there’s anything I could do to help. I can use my quirk to help with any injuries!” 

 

Recovery Girl gave him a curious look then, “What are you talking about? I don’t recall you having a healing quirk.”

 

“I can use my quirk, Craftsmen, to assemble things as long as I have the necessary components. Using it, I can also help realign things in people’s bodies and speed up healing. I want to help, please!” He pleaded, bowing his head as he did so. 

 

Midoriya looked as if a light bulb went off in his head as he heard his words, “Ah! I can confirm that! Just the other day, after the hero combat training, Emiya-san helped heal the rest of what you already did, Recovery Girl-sensei!”

 

Recovery Girl gave the two of them a curious look, before she sighed and took a look at the only person who had been silent so far. “Well, I guess it’s fine if Yagi-sensei is alright with it.”

 

The skeletal looking man looked to have been sweating a bit and jumped when Recovery Girl mentioned him. Taking a closer look at the man, he looked vaguely familiar to him. And yet, he couldn’t recall seeing a teacher like him before. The teacher just looked at him for a few seconds, before nodding his head. “Start with Midoriya.”

 

He felt himself smile and let out a sigh of relief when he was granted permission. He stepped over to his new friend’s bedside, who sat up giving him a beaming smile of reassurance, “Hey Emiya-san. Thanks for offering to help heal me. I appreciate it.” 

 

He shook his head at the words, “No need for thanks. We’re heroes in training. If I can contribute, I should. And more importantly, we’re friends, right?” 

 

Midoriya gave a wide smile in return, “Ya. Still, I’m thankful for your help.” 

 

He gave a small smile as he took hold of his friend’s bandaged leg before closing his eyes and focusing on analyzing it.

 

_Leg muscles, already healed._

 

_Femur, minimal stress fractures._

 

_Tibia, several clear cracks, healed over already._

 

_Fibula, several still present cracks, partially healed._

 

Shirou frowned as he looked in depth at his friend’s feet. 

 

_His phalanx bones are healed, but there’s lots of fragments still lying in his feet._

 

_Cartilage connection… weakened._

 

He looked up then at Midoriya, “This will feel different than when I healed you before, Midoriya-san. You might feel some discomfort while I do this, is that okay?”

 

Midoriya nodded and gave him a thumbs up, “Of course. I apprecia-” His words were cut off as Shirou immediately set to work gathering the bone fragments he could detect and adding them back to the leg bones as needed. Midoriya’s bright smile immediately turned into gritted teeth and a bead of sweat started to appear on his head. Shirou just ignored his friends contorted face as he tried to work as swiftly as possible. He knew from experience how odd and uncomfortable the muscles must feel as things shifted inside them.

 

After a full minute of rearranging all the bone fragments he could find, he moved on to speed up the healing process for them and tried his best to reinforce the weakened cartilage, taking another two minutes before he was satisfied. A small bit of sweat had built up on his head as he wiped it away, “There. I’ve fixed as much as I can.”

 

Midoriya flexed his legs and feet, experimentally moving them around, before swinging his legs off the side of the bed and standing up, “Hey! It feels completely normal now!” he said in amazement.

 

Recovery Girl walked over and pushed Midoriya back onto the bed, “Wait until I clear you Midoriya-chan.” She took out a few medical tools before going to work. Shirou took a moment to look around before he realized that the police detective and the other teacher were giving him reassuring smiles. 

 

“Good job, kid.”

 

“Well done, Emiya-shonen.”

 

He smiled back, “Ah it was nothing. Anyway, Yagi-sensei, right? Where were you injured?”

 

The skeletal teacher pointed to the bandages covering his torso, “Ah, mostly here on my sides. I was punctured through my sides, and have some bruising all over my body, but most of the bruises should have healed up from Recovery Girl’s first aid.”

 

He nodded and moved close, laying his hands lightly on the teachers side before closing his eyes to focus.

 

And was left floored by what he found.

 

The amount of damage that was done to his sensei’s body was severe. From what he could tell using his quirk, there was a heavily scarred over area of his sensei’s chest. His body was entirely lacking a stomach, chunks of his lungs were just… gone… along with several missing lower ribs and countless other small scars that littered his body. 

 

The thing though, was that he could tell none of them were recent. The recent wounds only being the stitched back together _claw marks_ on his side, and some mostly healed bruises. 

 

What really surprised him, though, was the small cursory details he absorbed just naturally. The thing about his quirk was that when he analyzed something, he learned all the details he could about it. Shape, size, mass, materials it was made of, etc. He could even gather a more detailed list of things about the object if he focused, such as its history. But when he used it on people, he tried hard to ignore that impulse to dig deeper into their detailed history and not intrude on people’s privacy.

 

But someone’s name wasn’t really something he actively blocked from his scans. 

 

_Yagi Toshinori._

 

_Hero name: All Might_

 

He staggered back in shock, eyes wide as he did so.

 

“Is there a problem, Emiya-shonen?” 

 

He blinked as he tried to process what he just learned. He took a deep breath as he composed himself, “Ah, I was just surprised by the wounds you have on your body that seem old now.”

 

He heard some nervous explanation being uttered by All Might, but he was barely listening as he nodded along. To be fair, the preexisting injuries were rather shocking in their own right. Shirou could fix lots of different injuries if he really focused his mind on it, but he couldn’t replace a whole missing organ. 

 

The idea that all those injuries were a side detail was something shocking in itself. He took another deep breath as he calmed down and put his hands back onto All Might’s side. He focused then and worked on stitching his teacher’s side back together and fixing what other bruises could still use some help. He spent an additional two minutes as he tried to gauge if there was anything he could do to help his teacher more than just the quick repair he managed. But unless he had a perfectly intact and completely compatible stomach and set of lungs, there wasn’t much he could do.

 

He stepped away then and wiped his head again. There was less healing he could do for All Might, but he was already a bit drained from working on Midoriya. Working on someone else was ten times more taxing than if he had to do the same for his own body. Not to mention the mental toll his analysis of his sensei’s history was taking on his mind. 

 

All Might turned to him once he finished, “Good job, Emiya-shonen. I feel even better than before. I appreciate your help.”

 

He just gave a tired smile in response, trying to avoid looking All Might in the eyes. He knew it was ridiculous, but he worried that by doing so, All Might would be able to tell that he knew his identity. 

 

Soon after, Recovery Girl released Midoriya and the policeman, Detective Tsukauchi, escorted both of them out. 

 

They met up with Uraraka and Iida on the way out, the group of them heading to the train station together. It passed in a blur for Shirou, much of which he was quiet as he processed what he learned, saying truthfully that healing took some energy out of him when the others asked. 

 

It wasn’t until he returned home that he realized he had made a fatal mistake.

 

He hadn’t let Fuji-nee know he was fine.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The moment that Shirou walked onto his home’s property, he felt a chill go down his back. He entered his house, still moving on autopilot from the day’s weary events as he took off his shoes and jacket, before he did a double take and noticed some things out of place. 

 

There were extra pairs of shoes by the door and coats hung in his closet. He stood there blankly for 10 seconds before his mind caught up to him and he realized other people were at his residence. 

 

It took him another 10 seconds to realize that Fuji-nee probably let them in. And all of 2 seconds to realize that he didn’t let Fuji-nee know he was okay. Breaking out into a cold sweat, he turned away from the closet, and sure enough, Fuji-nee was standing behind him. 

 

Unknown to the oblivious Shirou, Taiga had immediately tried to contact him by texting and calling him. But during school, Shirou keeps his cell phone on silent and when he heard about the attack, his mind was elsewhere entirely. Then after he helped heal All Might… needless to say his mind had been occupied all day. All of this however culminated in a very worried, but also very angry Taiga. 

 

“Shi-rou-kun~” She said, with an angelic look on her face. He immediately understood the situation, his mind which had been so preoccupied before, was now in overdrive as his body entered the fight-or-flight response mode. And there was no way to fight.

 

“Why didn’t you answer any of my messages?~” she asked, her face the very picture of calm.

 

He scrambled suddenly to back away from the impending doom. “Ah! Fuji-nee. Uh, sorry, I didn’t check my phone at all today.” He reached his arms behind his back to try and grasp at the door handle so he could escape. He probably wouldn’t get far, but it was a chance at least.

 

Only… his hand was feeling along the door and couldn’t find the handle. 

 

“Looking for this, Shi-rou-kun~?” she said with a smile, holding up the UNSCREWED DOOR KNOB. 

 

He started to sweat profusely then, realizing there was no escape. “H-hah, not at all! I, uh, I was just-”

 

“Just what, Shirou? Just trying to escape?” She said, before pulling her other hand from behind her, showing off her trusty SHINAI OF DOOM!

 

Fujimura Taiga was well known to be a Kendo prodigy when she was growing up. It was part of why Shirou himself got into Kendo. He had even won a junior league tournament in the area, so his skills were pretty good. But the reason he had gotten so good, is that those skills were necessary to his survival, against the “Tiger of Musutafu”. Those skills were doubly important if she ever used her own personal shinai. He had no idea where she’d gotten it, but the aura about it reeked of bloodlust whenever she wielded it. The local Kendo competitions had even banned her from using it, due to the large number of injuries people sustained whenever she used it. Hell, he had even taken it from her when she left it at home once, and analyzed it and it’s entire history using his quirk to see if it truly was cursed.

 

To no avail. 

 

Now though, cornered at the entrance to his own home, with no weapon to defend himself, he was at the mercy of the fearsome Tiger, his hard earned skills wrought from his years of training was worthless. After the first blow, he remembered his quirk existed, and used it to reinforce his skin

 

He didn’t know how long the beating she gave him lasted, but by the time she stopped, his body felt bruised all over. 

 

As he lay crumpled on the ground, a head peeked around the corner of the wall, “Hey, could you keep the screaming down? We almost spilled some of the food.” 

 

“Ah, sorry Rin-chan! I’m done disciplining this idiot anyway.” Taiga said with none of her earlier rage present in her voice. 

 

“Rin?” Shirou said, shaking his head to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. Yup. There was Rin Tohsaka standing in his hallway. “What are you doing here?” he asked, as he picked himself up off the ground and set about using his quirk to heal his quickly forming bruises. One of the benefits of his quirk is that he could patch himself up from injuries ten times easier than it took to patch someone else up. The downside is that Taiga knew that, and was therefore merciless when she “trained” him. 

 

She gave him a deadpan look, “Sakura dragged me here. She wanted to check in on you when she heard about the attack,” she said bluntly, before raising her voice, “Despite the fact that I EXPLICITLY SAID it was Class 1-A that got attacked. Class! 1! A!”

 

Sakura’s voice filtered through from the next room over, “I know! But I wanted to make sure and check on him since it’s been awhile!”

 

While a part of Shirou was touched that Sakura and Rin, even if she didn’t want to admit it, wanted to check on him, another part of him was embarrassed that they overheard his ~~girlish~~ _justified ~~~~_screams of terror as he was being beaten by Fuji-nee. Though, to be fair, in the several years he’d known them, this was not the first time they’d borne witness to such an event.

 

Just as he finished patching himself up, he felt himself being grabbed by the ear. “C’mon you idiot. Time to eat. Explain yourself over dinner.” 

 

One of the things about his older sister figure: she loved food. It’s the main reason why she spent so much time at his place in all honesty. And when food was ready, Taiga tended to lose focus on anything else around her and she became more… simple, in her interactions with people until she ate her fill. 

 

He protested as he was dragged along until she deposited him next to the table. Rubbing his now sore ear, and also healing himself, he looked on in awe at the spread of food before him. There were dishes filled with wonderful looking food. Using his quirk, he quickly took in the banquet in front of him. Sauteed beef with mushrooms and broccoli; steamed whole shrimp served in a black bean sauce; roasted pork belly; sauteed tomato and eggs; fried rice decorated with seaweed and sesame seeds; and lastly a platter of tender baby bok choy.

 

While he himself could make all these dishes, he knew that wasn’t the case for everyone else. He looked over to Sakura and Rin, and was surprised to see them both taking off a cooking apron. He smiled as he figured it out. 

 

Sakura would often come over in junior high, and she would help him cook meals sometimes. And while she was good, he knew she couldn’t manage some of the dishes that were prepared today. Rin used to come too when they were younger, but she never helped cook. So it was a pleasant surprise to him that she had. 

 

He took a glance to the side to see his tormentor/older sister figure salivating at the feast before them. Chuckling, he took a seat and looked to the two sisters who had also sat down, “Thanks for dinner Sakura, Rin.” he said, nodding to them both.

 

“No problem!” Sakura said with a smile, while Rin just lifted her chin as if it didn’t matter. 

 

They all dug into the food, and the atmosphere took on a much calmer and happy mood, as they all were focused on the taste. Once they had gotten through their first plate, they all moved to get seconds, which is when Fujiwara regained enough sense to interrogate him about his lack of communication. 

 

He spent the rest of the time, uncomfortably explaining how he had been concerned since he knew most of the 1-A students, so he stayed behind to check on them and then offered up his quirk to help heal the more sensitive injuries. He of course didn’t mention anything about All Might, except that he helped heal a teacher. 

 

Soon after his explanation, Fuji-nee had teared up and cried out how she was proud of his kind heart. But that nice sentiment was immediately negated by her saying that it still didn’t excuse his forgetfulness. She continued on and on about how he was so kind to others, but so cruel to her since he didn’t remember to contact her, his guardian and “big sister”, and so on. He tuned out her melodrama, instead focusing on catching up with Sakura and how she was since he last saw her. He offered her some advice on running the Kyuudou club, considering that at least half of her side of the conversation revolved around complaints about it. 

 

After some time, Fuji-nee had finally stopped, and Shirou saw Rin start collecting the dishes. He got up with Sakura to help out, feeling bad since they had already cooked for him and Fuji-nee, the least he could do was help clean. Hell, it was his own house even. He really should have done all of these things by himself, without any help from his guests. But it was nice to chat with the Tohsaka sisters. Sakura was especially curious in what he was learning in the Hero course and how it differed from Rin’s classes in the Business course.

 

Later on, when the two were getting ready to leave, Rin pulled him aside. 

 

“Hey, Shirou-kun… I’m glad you’re alright and all that, but I apologize for Sakura and I imposing on you today.” 

 

He raised his hands and waved aside her concerns, “Oh don’t worry about it. I fully understand. It was my fault anyway for not letting anyone know what happened to me and all. Besides, I should be thanking you both for cooking dinner!”

 

“Well, we’ll call it even,” she said before giving a grin back. She then looked down and started to fidget a bit, “Anyway Shirou-kun, I was wondering if you and I could train together some time. After hearing you talk about what you’ve been learning in the Hero course, I would like to see if I could learn from you whatever you learn from your teachers.”

 

He was taken aback by the request then. He knew that Rin was still aiming to become a Hero, but he was surprised that she would be willing to ask him for help. He was always closer to Sakura, even though Rin was his own age. He had always assumed that she just wasn’t that interested in spending much time with him. The past few days he had interacted with her more than most of last year when she had apparently been training constantly. 

 

His surprise must have been evident on his face, as she spoke up once more, “D-don’t overthink it Shirou. I’m just asking you since we know each other already. I don’t really know anyone else in the Hero course after all.”

 

He chuckled back with a smile on his face, “Of course. I’d be happy to help you Rin.” 

 

She looked satisfied with his acceptance, “Great! I’m thinking of maybe meeting up over the weekends to train together. Does that work?”

 

He nodded his acceptance, before the two walked back over to the entrance, where Rin and Sakura then said their farewells and departed.

 

He was so distracted by thinking of how to help Rin train, that it didn’t register with him until he was getting into bed, that the weekend started the very next day.

 

_Ah… damnit. At least training with Rin would be a welcome distraction from what I learned today… And now I’m thinking about it again. Damn me._

 

It wasn’t until well past midnight that Shirou finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so terribly sorry to all the people that have followed this story and been asking for an update. I've been traveling alot, and been busy and have had little time or energy to write. That on top of my original draft for this chapter being half lost were just rather discouraging. But here's this chapter, and now that I'm no longer traveling as much, though I am still kept busy by grad school, hopefully I can focus on writing more and be able to update more often, as well as work on some other stories I've been developing on the side.


End file.
